Svo djúp og blá, augun pin
by dono-dono
Summary: K&K último cap: te extraño. el encuentro despues de tanto buscarte...te extrañe tanto...aun sin conocerte.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, por supuesto es del sensei Watsuki… ¡que Kami lo bendiga¡

**Por si no entienden:**

_ororororo pensamientos._

-ororororo- dialogos

**ororororo** retrospección de Kenshin y Kaoru ya adultos.

---------------------- cambio de escena

**Svo djúp og blá augun pin.**

**Capitulo I: Drengurrin litli han segur nú rótt.**

-**Kuso**¡…- grito un personaje escupiendo el liquido de su boca- este sake es de lo peor que he probado en mi perra vida¡¡- luego volviendo a beber otro sorbo-, pero … es sake al fin y al cabo¡¡ajajaja - a través de la multitud se podía distinguir a un hombre o, mejor dicho al hombre perfecto caminando con un jarrón de sake en cada mano: alto, musculoso, de largos cabellos negros, amplia y seductora sonrisa capaz de derretir el ártico y una mirada seria, escrutiñadora aun así con aires lujuria. Caminaba totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía en la cuidad, mientras probaba otro sorbo del dulce licor y la multitud murmuraba algo acerca de los "alfareros locos, borrachos y engreídos".

- Que es esto?... sangre¡¡- un joven de aproximadamente 16 años miraba horrorizado y con la mirada desorbitada, sus manos bañadas en sangre- pero de quien?... **Iie**, no puede ser…- a su lado yacían los cuerpos de tres hermosas jovencitas que lo abrazaban como si en ello se les fuera la vida- amigas… pero, por que lo hicieron?... todo esto es mi culpa¡¡¡¡ yo no se ni nunca podré agradecérselos, el precio de sus muertes fue muy alto para una vida indigna de ustedes, que ahora no vale nada…-el joven seguía hablando con sus "amigas" mientras una expresión de tristeza le transfiguraba la cara y gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos malvas hasta humedecer su rojizo cabello.

**Lo que mas he odiado de mí hasta el día de hoy, es no haber podido hacer nada en esa ocasión… por kami¡¡, que inútil me sentí…**

Después de asumir su realidad, el joven salio del estupor propio de quien he visto los ojos de la muerte y, con sumo cuidado y esfuerzo, logró arrastrar los cuerpos de las niñas hasta un claro en medio del bosque… con sus manitos empezó a cavar tres tumbas, en tanto la tierra se mezclaba con su sangre. En ellas sepulta a los ahora: "sus ángeles", como los llamaría hasta mucho tiempo después, para pedirles consejos de amor- siempre las recordare… maldita sea¡¡¡ no soy digno de esta vida…- dicho esto, empezó una caminata sin rumbo. Ahora, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Niño, niño, hey niño despierta¡¡… pero que demonios?- el hombre se iba yendo, pensando que el joven estaba muerto, cuando un sonido lo detuvo al instante.

-Señor, me puede decir donde estoy?- el sueño, el miedo y la sorpresa había confundido de tal manera sus ideas, que era muy poco lo que podía recordar.

-Niño, estamos en un bosque en las afueras de Kyoto, pero dime, porque estas aquí tan solo, acaso no sabes que es peligroso, donde están tus padres?- _cálmate Seijuro, eres un **ahou**¡¡¡, son muchas preguntas para un niño._

-No tengo padres, señor, estoy solo… bueno, casi- dijo casi en un suspiro-_si no fuera por mis amigas._

-Vaya, -esto es justo lo que estaba esperando (una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro)- ¡¡ ya veo… dime niño, te gustaría que yo te diera un regalo… pero es algo muy especial y quisiera saber si tu eres capaz de recibirlo… y manejarlo- _vamos **baka**, solo di que si¡¡_

-Un regalo… nunca nadie me había regalado nada, señor… -el joven se encontraba totalmente extrañado… mas que nada, desconfiado, con la nueva actitud ciertamente amable y la reciente pregunta del hombre que, ahora, le sonreía maléficamente.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo niño, vamos¡¡¡, no seas tan desconfiado… y ya no me digas más "señor", mi nombre es Seijuro, Seijuro Hiko, pero de ahora en adelante me llamaras **shishou**, entendido¡¡¡ -mas que una suplica, parecía una orden- … y dime ahora, cual es tu nombre niño?.

-Mi nombre es Shinta, Hiko-**sama**, -mirada de acero de parte de Hiko- perdón, shishou- atemorizado, corrigió de inmediato el joven- … y dígame, shishou, que es ese regalo que me dará?- como a cualquier joven, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

- ay¡¡ mi pequeño Shinta, ese regalo se llama Hitten Mitsurugi y te hará el hombre mas fuerte del Japón, pero, claro esta, no mas que fuerte que yo¡¡¡ ja ja ja¡¡.- al hermoso rostro se transfiguró de inmediato, dejándolo literalmente, con cara de alcohólico-psicótico. En tanto el niño solo se limitó a observarlo con una mueca de desconcierto.

**Jamás me imagine que el regalo destinado seria otro… es cierto, me haría igual de fuerte… pero su nombre era amor.**

A través de la obscuridad de las sombras mezclada con la claridad otorgada la **mangetsu**, se podían distinguir dos siluetas, y se oía como la mayor de ellas hablaba tan fuerte como para el mundo entero, acerca de cómo el "**baka deshi**" terminaría escupiendo sangre al terminar cada tarde, de cómo las mujeres y el sake eran las mejores creaciones de kami y de cómo Shinta-**kun** empezaría a ser todo un hombre, igual que él. Mientras el más pequeño solo se limitaba a asentir con una enorme gota en la rojiza cabeza, cosa que muy pronto, se empezaría a hacer costumbre en él. Con sinceridad, el muchacho prefería mil veces ser un despreciado homosexual e incluso cometer **seppuku**, a llegar a convertirse en un hombre como Hiko¡¡ –_al menos parece tener muy buen sentido del humor_- ayyy¡¡¡ queridísimo Shinta… eso esta por verse…

Llevaban más de 2 horas caminando, adentrándose más y más en medio del bosque, mientras el olor a hierbas, incertidumbre y sake se mezclaban en el aire.

-Y dígame shishou, que es lo que hace usted viviendo solo en medio del bosque? Vive solo? Le gusta vivir aquí?- el joven tenia muchas preguntas y eso estaba exasperando al XII representante del estilo Hitten Mitsurugi.

-Shinta, quieres callarte ya, baka deshi¡¡¡- dijo mientras bebía un poco más del maldito licor- _quien me manda a traer mocosos molestosos a vivir conmigo, ahou¡¡¡¡_

De repente, el mayor se detuvo como recordando un asunto de vital importancia… algo así como que se dejaría de producir sake en Japón. Seijuro recordó que traía consigo una espada, lo que le dio la brillante idea de poner a una pequeña prueba a su baka deshi.

-Baka… toma esta **katana** y muéstrame que es lo que te gustaría hacer con ella.- y dicho esto le entrego la espada, la cual el joven apenas sostuvo en sus manos -_veamos que tan talentoso me saldrá este niño._

-Pero shishou, esto pesa demasiado… apenas puedo sostenerla¡¡¡- _vaya, shishou se ha vuelto loco o esta demasiado borracho._

- ufff¡¡¡¡, esta bien, dámela¡¡¡. Solo dime… que es lo que gustaría hacer con una espada en este mismo momento? - _kuso¡¡¡, solo responde niño, ya que de esta respuesta dependerá si decido entrenarte o no._

_Que que me gustaría hacer con una katana?… matar a los malditos que asesinaron a mis ángeles¡¡¡… no seas tonto Shinta, esa nunca será la solución a tu tristeza… en realidad lo que quiero hacer es…_

-Defender a los que no pueden hacerlo, a los mas débiles¡¡¡¡- _a personas como yo- _pensó con melancolía el joven.

_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, pequeño_-Muy bien mi baka deshi¡¡¡, entonces mañana al alba empezaremos tu entrenamiento, pero te aseguro que no será fácil, estas dispuesto a realizarlo?

-Hai shishou¡¡, prometo que me esforzare…

**Por ustedes… mis ángeles.**

Justo en ese momento se vislumbraron pequeñas luces que emanaban de una humilde cabaña, rodeada de árboles y **sakuras**… un poco mas lejos de esta, un riachuelo bañaba las tierras cubiertas de hierbabuena, y como una ilusión, se encontraba una jovial sombra femenina sentada de espaldas a ellos, sus largos cabellos, amigos del viento, jugaban afanosos en desordenarlos, mientras que una delicada manita blanca trataba de impedirlo.

-Shishou.. quien es ella?- dijo el joven señalando con su brazo a la sombra.

-Ella es mi hija, se llama Kaoru… dime, acaso no es **kirei**?- los masculinos ojos la miraban brillantes… de orgullo y de felicidad, como quien mira el tesoro mas hermoso del mundo, bueno, para él ciertamente lo era y muy pronto lo sería también para el mas joven.

-Vaya , ya veo… **demo**, es **minikui** shishou¡¡¡- la obscuridad y los deseos de molestar a su shishou no lo dejaban apreciar la belleza ante él.

-Que¡¡¡… baka deshi- suspiro apenas el maestro- conmigo aprenderás a ser un hombre, mocoso insolente… pero que después ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi pequeña¡¡¡… **Tadaima**, Kaoru¡¡¡, ven aquí.

A voz de mando, la joven se dio vuelta dejando ver una inocente sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules, tan puros como el cielo y tan solo comparables con la claridad de su alma. Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie y se acerco donde su padre se encontraba arrojándose a sus brazos, sorprendiéndose luego por la extraña visita a su lado.

**Desde ese momento en que mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, supe que la amaría por siempre.**

- **Okaerinasai**¡¡¡ Dígame padre, quien es este niño, y… que ojos mas raros tiene¡¡¡ la joven dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, avergonzando a un ya sonrojado Shinta.

_Niño, pero si ella se ve menor que yo, no debe tener mas de 15 años, niñas¡¡ quien las entiende?_- disculpa, mi nombre es Shinta, es un placer conocerle, Kaoru-**dono**-terminado esto, realizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo.

_Dono¡¡¡Vaya, al parecer lo juzgue muy rápido, es bastante educado para ser un hombre ji ji ji_- al contrario, el placer es mío, Shinta-kun.

**Me hubieran dicho que era el hombre de mi vida, lo hubiera besado hasta el día de hoy… o tal vez, hasta morir.**

Seijuro miraba complacido el comportamiento de los jóvenes, pensando que Shinta era el mejor pretendiente que podría haber encontrado para su joven hija, además de que él heredaría el estilo Hitten y mezclada con la fuerte y linajuda sangre de su hija, sus nietos serian aun mas poderosos- _ja ja ja, esta vez la has hecho perfecta Seijuro, _dijo para si mismo, mientras los jóvenes no podían dejar de admirarse a los ojos_, realmente soy el mejor, ja ja ja…_

Cuando de repente, un brusco movimiento de su hija lo devolvió a la realidad… Kaoru estaba tomando rápida pero delicadamente la mano de su baka deshi, arrastrándolo hasta kami sabe donde¡¡, en la espesura del bosque, acompañados solo por la luna y el inocente sentimiento que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior, cubierto solo por la jovial figura de sus cuerpos.

-Kaoru-dono¡¡¡, dígame para que lugar vamos?- el joven ya no daba mas de la curiosidad, realmente esa jovencita le intrigaba demasiado- _será porque es demasiado hermosa para nosotros?... ay¡¡Shinta desde cuando hablas como si fueras dos?... desde que los somos, desde el día en que ellas murieron por ti… por nosotros…_-Shinta-kun¡¡¡¡- la melodiosa voz lo saco de sus extravagantes pensamientos, los cuales lo estaban poniendo bastante nervioso.

-Shinta-kun¡¡¡, este es el lugar que le quería mostrar, es mi mas grande secreto… mi mas grande tesoro, y quiero que de ahora en adelante… sea nuestro- los zafiros de la joven brillaron al momento de decir esta frase y sus mejillas se encendieron levemente, tanto que a Shinta le pareció que el bosque completo se iluminaba… y tan solo para él.

Kaoru mientras soltó su mano y se adelanto a él, mostrándole un paisaje digno de ser perpetuado dibujándose con la mano del mismísimo kami.

Su delgada silueta quedaba iluminada por un solo rayo de luna, dando vueltas en su eje, el viento se mezclaba con su cabello, formando un remolinó a su alrededor con pequeños toques amarillos formados por las luciérnagas que se unían a esa danza de la belleza, mientras dulces carcajadas salían de su garganta como invitándole a perderse en su sonido.

Shinta no pudo mas que reír con ella, pero no por emularla, sino porque empezaba a embargar dentro de su corazón un sentimiento que jamás pensó volver a sentir… felicidad… y otro sentimiento que por primera y única vez sentía en su vida…amor.

**Aun sonrío cuando pienso en esa ocasión, el lugar era hermoso, es cierto, pero sin ti ahí, su belleza no te hacia juicio, porque realmente ese lugar era TU tesoro, porque mi tesoro… eras tu.**

De improviso, Kaoru paró su movimiento quedando levemente mareada, acercándose como una borracha hacia al joven que la miraba como idiotizado.

-Dígame Shinta-kun, le gusto el lugar que compartiremos, pero recuerde que es nuestro secreto.- _que **kawaii** se ve así, mirándome tan profunda y secretamente._

_Como no podría gustarme, si eres una **hana**?- _claro que me gusto¡¡, fue muy amable en traerme y me encantar….-pero no logró continuar con su estúpida frase , ya que una frágil Kaoru caía bruscamente sobre él debido al mareo que sentía, quedando recostados sobre la hierba, a centímetros del los labios del otro.

Shinta estaba a punto de levantarse apenado con ella en sus brazos, cuando sintió los delicados labios de ella posándose sobre los suyos, no pudo menos que responder, aunque lerdamente, cierto, no pasó de ser un roce dado por una joven de 15 años, pero que aun así, estaba haciendo desvariar su conciencia y su débil humanidad hasta dejarlo sumido en un profundo estupor, por lo menos eso pensaba él.

-Shinta-kun, usted ha sido el primer hombre que me ha besado- acotó ella con la mirada intensa y la voz quebrada, como dictando una sentencia de muerte.

-Pues déjeme decirle, Kaoru-dono, que ha sido usted la que me ha besado- dijo sonriéndole juguetonamente- _lo que me parece de lo mas increíble, por cierto, **koishii**._

- **Mou** Shinta¡¡¡Entonces dígame, yo he sido la primera mujer que te ha besado, **ne**?-su sonrisa no dejaba lugar a negativas- _por favor, miénteme, **koi**. _

-Pues si mi Kaoru-dono, si lo has sido…- pero luego de dudar un segundo, que para Kaoru fue eterno, acotó - y también quiero que seas la única… por siempre… solo tu- _solo dime que tu también quieres, onegai, mi corazón aun no se acostumbra a sentir amor, menos lo hará al desconsuelo… **chotto matte**¡¡¡¡, has dicho amor, Shinta, son demasiada emociones para un día, no lo crees así?... ya cállate de una vez¡¡¡¡-_y dicho esto, el espectro que nublaría, sin saber aun, su futuro, desapareció… solo por el momento.

**No fue necesaria una respuesta, ni una mirada de parte de ella… solo aquel renovado beso que nos profesamos con kami por testigo que, desde ese día en adelante, solo viviría, mataría y sufriría por ti… en ese momento, yo aun no sabia ni me imaginaba cuan ciertas resultarían mis predicciones¡¡**

**Continuara…**

Bueno, aquí monika-dono se presenta humildemente ante ustedes con su inseparable pucho (cigarro) en la mano, esperando que les guste esta primera mala imitación de fic que estoy publicando, cualquier sugerencia, acotación, reclamo, amenaza de muerte, etc. es bien recibida por esta pobre perra loka. Mis agradecimientos a blankaoru… me has inspirado amiga… Ahh¡¡ el titulo es de la letra de una canción de Björk llamada Búkolla y significa: "TAN PROFUNDO Y AZUL, TUS OJOS."

El titulo del capitulo también es de la letra de una canción de Björk llamada Baenin y significa: "EL PEQUEÑO NIÑO DUERME BIEN AHORA".. todo esta en islandes.

Kuso: maldición.

Iie: no.

Kami: dios-informal.

Ahou: imbecil.

Baka: tonto.

Shishou: maestro.

Sama: honorífico para alguien superior, mas importante.

Mangetsu: luna llena

Baka deshi: estupido pupilo.

Kun: especie de honorífico, se utiliza solo para hombres.

Seppuku: suicidio.

Katana: espada japonesa.

Sakura: árbol del cerezo.

Kirei: hermosa.

Demo: pero.

Minikui: fea.

Tadaima: estoy en casa¡¡ y cosas por el estilo.

Okaerinasai: bienvenido-formal.

Dono: honorífico para mujeres, es como decir lady…

Kawaii: lindo.

Hana: flor.

Koishii: cariño, mi amor, etc.

Mou: grito de exclamación.

Ne: no?.

Koi: amor-persona.

Chotto matte: espera un momento.

Ok¡¡ eso es todo, besos y suerte para todas/os. Aunque no creo que hayan hombres.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mio, es del maestrísimo sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Svo djúp og blá, augun pin.

**Capitulo 2: Og hans augu sjá meir- þau sjá heim, falinn þeim **

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo… ya habían transcurrido dos años desde la llegada de Shinta a la casa de Hiko, pero el joven sentía que solo ese debía haber sido su hogar desde siempre. Se podía decir que ya era un experto en el manejo de la katana, pero aun Hiko se negaba a enseñarle en Ouji del Hitten.

El muchacho despertó al alba, sobre el pasto fresco de rocío y con el peso sobre su cuerpo de un ser sin alma. No quiero decir que esta mujer no la tuvo, sino que ya no la tiene… ayer mismo en la noche, le arrancó el alma entera… por la boca, por la piel, por el corazón… y por aquellos ojos azules que le cautivaron apenas se hundió en ellos. Es cierto que ya no tiene alma, pero que mas da¡¡, si el ya no tiene vida, ahora era por completo de Kaoru. Lastima que llevaban tanto tiempo así, con ella, abrazados en la hierba hasta el amanecer, pero nunca había pasado de eso. Creían que shishou ya lo suponía, pero aun así, no era lo mismo suponer que realmente saberlo con certeza.

Imposible querer sacar el calor de su cuerpo, imposible querer que aun así, sus ojos necesitaban los suyos… imposible querer que ella se alejara de el.

**_Esa separación nunca debió ser koishii…si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado alguna vez shishou…_**

-Kaoru… Kaoru niña, despierta por favor- en muchacho sacudió suavemente el hombro de la joven, mientras sonreía al ver la nueva hermosura que le atribuía la somnolencia en su rostro.

-Iie padre… un momento mas onegai… dígale a Shinta-kun que prepare el desayuno por mi¡¡- la chica casi sollozaba, mientras el sueño la consumía nuevamente.

El chico carcajeaba mudamente mientras tomaba a Kaoru en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarla a casa - Kaoru koi… eres un bebe ¡-

Y emprendió camino a la cabaña de Hiko, dispuesto recibir la reprimenda su vida y, como buen caballero que es, también a recibir la destinada a su Kaoru koishii.

_**Pero si hubiera sabido que me iba a encontrar con semejante espectáculo, hubiera preferido quedarme en el bosque con mi hana de sol.**_

Al llegar al claro cerca de la cabaña del youkai, como lo llamaba cariñosamente Kaoru, se podía apreciar un silencio estremecedor, rarísimo, solo por el hecho de que su shishou estuviera allí. Se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola suavemente, teniendo cierta esperanza de que Hiko no los descubriera, de lo contrario ya podía imaginarlo diciéndole cosas como: "baka deshi hentai", o: "tienes solo el rostro de ahou peliteñido"…

-por un demonio¡¡¡, lo que menos deseo ahora es escuchar las estupideces de shishou- el pequeño iba pasando de todos los colores posibles al imaginarse la escenita futura.

Pero lo que menos habia dentro de la humilde morada era ambiente hostil, sino todo lo contrario: en el suelo, rodeado de cojines se encontraba el maestrro del Hitten Mitsurugi, paro no estaba solo, no señor, se encontraba rodeado de 3 hermosas mujeres… por supuesto, esta demás decir que los cuatro se encontraban desnudos, Hiko solo tapado en su parte mas intima. Ante esta imagen, Shinta no pudo mas que encogerse como un bebe y sonrojarse hasta la medula. Después de tanto tiempo aun no se había acostumbrado a esas escenas de su shishou.

Sin nada que decir, el joven solo deseaba un terremoto para huir con una buena excusa del harem ante sus ojos, pero para su desgracia, Kaoru empezó a retozar entre sus brazos como muestra de que estaba pronta a despertar. Cuando abrió en par sus zafiros y vio el rostro de Shinta, no pudo menos que sonreír, pero al ver la imagen de su padre con las geishas soltó una carcajada que hasta el día de hoy retumba en el fondo de la tierra.

-ja,ja,ja,ja… oh por kami-sama¡, padre despierte, esta no es la imagen de familia que debería enseñarle a Shinta-kun- la morena apenas podía contener nuevas carcajadas al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su padre. Mientras Shinta le tapaba los ojos bruscamente con las manos.

-Kaoru-dono, usted no debe ver estas cosas, vamos tápese…- el muchacho realmente estaba preocupado por conservar la pureza de la joven, aunque sea solo la de sus ojos.

- Mou¡¡¡ Shinta-kun, por quien me tomas… acaso no recuerdas que no es primera vez que esto pasa en casa, pues déjame decirte que lo seguiremos viendo por mucho tiempo por aquí… youshi¡¡, larguémonos de aquí¡¡, recuerda que hoy es la feria cerca de laguna, así que pasaremos todo el día en el pueblo, recuerda que prometiste llevarme¡¡- casi grito Kaoru para despertar de la letanía en la que estaba sumido Shinta. Mientras, bajaba de sus brazos, tomaba su mano y lo sacaba casi arrastrando del lugar hasta dejarlo en su habitación para después partir a la suya. Ese día quería deslumbrar a Shinta… y eso tomaría un poco de tiempo.

Al cabo de media hora, Shinta abría suavemente su shoji, completamente vestido de negro, una coleta baja y su fiel daisho al cinto. Al segundo después, Kaoru se mostraba como una aparición del cielo ante sus ojos: vestía un kimono blanco con bordados dorados de flores de sakura y golondrinas, en las mangas y dobleces. El cabello lo llevaba en un medio moño, cayendo sobre sus hombros y adornados con peines dorados en forma de flores, en tanto el maquillaje era sutil, pero le daba un aire de madurez que Shinta jamás había notado en ella antes… pero sus ojos, esos que le perturbaban hasta al alma misma, se veían profundos, misteriosos y sabios. Luego de admirarse ambos en secreto, se tomaron de las manos ante las miradas enternecidas de los presentes y partieron en busca de aquello que sin saberlo, seria el principio del fin de esa inocente historia de amor, dejando atrás a los personajes culpables de perturbarles la mañana y el resto de sus castos recuerdos.

Caminaban a paso lento pero firme con dirección al centro de Kyoto, aun tomados de la mano y mirándose tímidamente, como si el solo hecho de mirarse, les produjera un ardor en el cuerpo. Era muy cierto, sus cuerpos estaban concibiendo pasiones nunca antes sospechadas, que les hacían temblar ante el solo roce del otro…ambos temían lo que era casi cierto… la inocencia se había ido… y para siempre.

Les acongojaba el hecho de que Hiko quisiera verlos como hermanos, pues ellos jamás se vieron ni podrían verse de esa forma. Pero con solo mirarse, sabían que Hiko ni nadie seria un obstáculo para su amor.

**_Cuantas veces en vida me he equivocado desde que caí en la inocencia de creerme un ser indestructible._**

Bajaban ya el último monte desde el cual podían divisar apenas el agresivo movimiento de la ciudad. Lentamente llegaba el mediodía con todo su esplendor, abrazando estrepitosamente los cuerpos, bañándolos en sudor y en ardor. Dos almas caminaban ajenas al pueblerio acelerado, dirigiéndose unidos por las manos, hasta el restaurante en donde solían ir cuando Shinta se encontraba en sus etapas románticas de la juventud.

-Vaya Shinta-kun¡, hace mucho tiempo que no me invitabas por aquí… estaba pronta a conseguirme otro pretendiente- la joven soltó una feroz carcajada que por supuesto no causo gracia alguna al primerizo pretendiente, lanzándole una mirada ámbar capaz de remecer el alma a la mas apacible de las existencias.

Desde la llegada del joven, habían sido innumerables las veces en que Kaoru había sido objeto de esas miradas, cuationandose la profunda precedencia de ellas, aun sabiendo que provenían de una parte del alma de Shinta que el poco a poco empezaba a descubrir, y trataba de ocultarlas de Kaoru. Aun así era casi imposible ocultarlas de Hiko, sobre todo aquella vez en que el maestro del Hitten se le ocurrió la poca inteligente idea de conseguirle un pretendiente normal a su pequeña Kaoru. Por supuesto la respuesta de Shinta no se hizo esperan: primero fulmino con la mirada ámbar al indecoroso pretendiente, haciéndolo huir ante la mirada preocupada de kaoru y el gesto divertido de Hiko. Luego fue el turno de su shishou, el cual fue tomado del fuertemente del brazo en dirección hacia el jardín y dejándole muy en claro que el único en la vida de la joven mujer solo podía ser el, además de casi amenazarlo de una muerte sangrienta si le ocurría volver a traer a otro maldito entrometido ante su Kaoru, casi escupiéndole las palabras, y de un momento a otro recobro sus tranquilos violetas, acotando inocentemente que el se encargaría de hacer la cena. Hiko no podía estar mas que preocupado, ya que generalmente esa parte oculta de su ser aparecía en sus entrenamientos, cuando su orgullo se veía perturbado al perder bochornosamente contra su maestro, pero la ocultada rápidamente si aparecía un extraño en la casa. En la soledad del bosque, mantenía soliloquios desgarradores con la parte nueva de su mente, acerca de las últimas decisiones que empezaba a tomar con respecto al destino de su espada. En esos años, los patriotas habían logrado estremecer el poderío de los shogunes, pero aun así , hacían faltas espadas jóvenes para luchar a favor de los patriotas. El muchachito ya sabia la respuesta de su shishou con respecto a partir a luchar en las filas patriotas, ya que en la cantina habitual en la concurrían, los borrachos empezaban a desvarían fuertemente acerca del patriotismo y la importancia de acabar rápidamente con el shogunado, ante lo cual Hiko respondía que era peor dejan sus familias solas, muriendo lentamente de hambre, soledad y desesperanza, mientras la sangre corría como ríos en los campos de arroz.

Aun así, su decisión ya estaba tomada… hacia meses que estaba intentando ponerse en contacto con los personajes al mando de la prefectura de Choshu, de manera que pudiera alistarse rápidamente en las filas, sin pasar por los trámites tediosos clásicos de los ineficientes funcionarios. El día concertado para la reunión era esa misma noche, al final de feria, llegando al lago. Por supuesto que kaoru no sabia absolutamente nada y ni siquiera quería penar en cual seria su reacción cuando llegara el momento de contarle la situación en la que se encontraba sumido, seguramente ella jamás entendería que este sacrificio solo seria por su bienestar y, para que en un futuro no muy lejano, ello pudieran estar juntos sin ninguna clase de peligros.

-Shinta-kun… koi, en que piensas tanto?- la mirada de la joven havia pensar que hace un tiempo que le estaba tratando de hablar mientras ya la tarde aparecía con su manto lúgubre, dándole un aspecto sombrío y tétrico, como si la suerte de la joven pareja ya estuviera echada con las barajas en la mesa.

-En nada profundo en realidad… esta noche me gustaría hacerte un regalo, el que tu quieras, solo pídemelo koishii- _puede que sea el ultimo que recibas de _mi. Por mas que el joven trato de parece amable, a Kaoru esto mas le pareció una despedida.

-Vamos Shinta, no me hables así, pareciera que te fueras de viaje- casi ronroneo Kaoru mientras lo codeaba picaramente.

El joven pareció despertar del sopor en el que se encontraba, tratando de no levantar sospechan en su joven acompañante. Es cierto que la despedida le iba a ser muy dolorosa, pero ciertamente prefería que fuera rápida… no era necesario sufrir mas tiempo del requerido por ello.

La entrada de la feria se mostraba majestuosa frente a ellos y la joven no pudo evitar una mueca de felicidad ante el barullo y la luminosidad provocada por la gente, los puestos de los comerciantes y la alegría que emergía de cada persona presente.

Caminaron tomados del brazo sonriendo alegremente, como en la ultima paz que te entrega la agonía antes de la muerte, Kaoru imaginando un futuro radiante junto a Shinta y este imaginando la tortura de un futuro sin ella, mientras la luna los seguía en un vano intento de iluminarles las ideas y el alma entera.

-Kaoru koishi, espérame aquí un momento por favor… acabo de ver a un amigo con el cual debo arreglar un asunto. Prometo que volveré pronto, esta bien?- le hablo mientras la sentaba delicadamente en una banca bajo un árbol de sakura. El sonreía tratando de otorgarle un tranquilidad que tardaría años en llegar llegaría.

-No te preocupes koi, aquí te esperare, pero no demores mucho- la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa haciéndole creer que la había engañado por completo. _Amigo, desde cuando Shinta tiene algún amigo que yo no le conozca?. Esto definitivamente no esta bien¡._

Shinta caminaba a paso rápido a través de la feria, esquivando personas, carros con comidas y su futuro, sin darse cuenta de que una delgada sombra lo seguía escondiéndose entre los árboles, caminando en su misma dirección: hacia el lago.

Cuando al fin Kaoru llego a la orilla del lago, se escondió rápidamente entre unos matorrales para apreciar de mejor manera la siguiente imagen: dos hombres se encontraban junto a Shinta conversando en voz baja acerca de un nuevo ataque en las afueras de Kyoto. Al mayor de ellos le llamaban Katsura-san mientras que el otro no era más que un niño, que observaba impasible la conversación entre los mayores. Toda la conversación se escuchaba bastante normal hasta que llegaron a la parte en la que hablaban de partir esta noche hacia el campamento que estaba afuera de la ciudad para organizar una emboscada al shinsen-gumi.

Fue entonces cuando ella, sin darse cuenta se puso de pie dejándose ver por los presentes y, caminando lentamente en dirección a Shinta, pronunciaba como una letanía frases entrecortadas que eran apenas audibles para los otros, pero que Shinta lograba oír perfectamente.

-Por favor no me dejes sola… me dijiste que te pidiera un regalo cierto, bueno, pues solo te pido que te quedes conmigo…regálame tu cuerpo y tu alma… por favor- la mujer apenas murmuraba, mientras las lagrimas caían derramándole el alma, las alegrías y las ganas de vivir, mientras el joven la miraba sin saber que diablos responder sin herir sus frágiles sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz a sus espaldas, como el llamado de la muerte.

-Himura Kenshin, es hora de marcharnos- el hombre moreno hablo seriamente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Himura Kenshin, en que momento dejaste de ser mi Shinta...?- la mujer pregunto desconcertada ante la actitud tranquila de su acompañante.

-Simplemente nunca fui tuyo, muchachita- le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a los dos hombres, sin voltear nunca hacia atrás.

Y Kaoru no supo mas de este mundo, porque desde ese instante se sumió en el mundo de la tristeza y la locura, del cual no saldría hasta tiempo después, cuando se volviera a encontrar con su primer amor.

Continuara…

Ok cabras otro capitulo terminado, espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poquito.

Gracias a Skaevan, Gabyhyatt, Kaoru- luna y Arcasdrea. Mis saludos a mi estimadisima Lazara.

El titulo del capitulo es por supuesto de bjork y significa: (y sus ojos ven mas- ellos ven un mundo, un mundo secreto)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración**: rurouni kenshin no es mio por supuesto, es del maestrísimo Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**_Mea culpa_**: perdónenme si alguien se desoriento en el tiempo, fue mi error, lo admito… por un demonio¡ soy una ahou¡… no habían pasado dos años desde que nuestro ex- Shinta llego donde Hiko, sino cuatro años… no me gusta apartarme mucho de las fechas históricas… gomen nasai…

Las letras oscuras es la letra de una canción de Alejandro Filio llamada Otro Domingo sin Sol, encuentro que les viene como anillo al dedo, Ahh¡¡¡, y por favor… dejen un review, si esta malo, si esta bueno o si sencillamente no esta…

Para los que no recuerdan, Kaoru tiene ahora 19 y Ken-san 20.

**Svó djúp og blá, augun pin. (tan profundo y azul, tus ojos)**

**Capitulo 3**: Hann kvaddi mig með tárvotum augun. (El me dejo con lágrimas en los ojos)

La muchacha corría desesperadamente entre los árboles del bosque, mientras las lágrimas le dificultaban la vista y el pensamiento, como una pasmosa angustia que le retorcía las tripas y el alma. La conciencia le estaba jugando una broma cruel…

_**Que sentido del humor tuvo el destino, nos jugo la broma cruel del desamor, y despertamos vencidos, otro domingo sin sol.**_

La verdad, es que ni siquiera sabia a donde se dirigía, solo corría, profunda y desesperadamente. Al cabo de un tiempo se encontraba de pie, frente a su cabaña mientras su padre la observaba miserablemente… hasta una bofetada hubiera dolido menos que esa maldita mirada, era como si le estuviera diciendo: _te lo dije¡, su partida se veía venir… el nunca fue nuestro hija._

Pero ella no podía sentir más que la inmensa tristeza en la que se hundía su mente y los fuertes brazos de su padre que trataban vanamente de sostenerla en este mundo, y que lo seguirían intentando durante el tiempo en que ella se encontrara sumida en la enajenación de sus ideas y de su espíritu.

Cada mañana, cuando el sol apenas entibiaba egoístamente la tierra fecunda, se podía vislumbrar una tenue silueta, mas parecida a un alma vagabunda, caminando en dirección en donde se encontraba su jardín -… _nuestro jardín koi_…-, en donde esperaba pacientemente la llegada del amor, sin saber que el amor nunca la abandonaría. Y así, esperaba mirando en dirección al camino, mientras sus zafiros comenzaban lentamente a cerrarse, vencidos por el sueño y la desesperanza.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Como si desandara el camino, como dos gotas de lluvia en un ciclón, te debo el tiempo perdido, me debes lo que falto.**_

Las espadas chocaron fuertemente, dirigidas diestramente por sus dueños y la sola fuerza que sus ideales otorgaban a sus cuerpos. El hombre mas joven miraba a los ojos a su contrincante de pelea y política… era la primera vez que se debatía por su vida y al final esta pelea, solo uno podría obtener tan preciado premio. Su cabello como fuego ardía al igual que su sangre, al escuchar el estridente sonido del metal y al sentir el filo abriendo la carne de su oponente, mientras cantidades abominables de sangre caían profanando la tierra dolorosamente húmeda de sangre ajena y de lágrimas.

En un movimiento rápido e inesperado de parte del joven, el hombre se desconcertó estúpidamente, causándole una deshonrosa muerte. El pelirrojo guardo elegantemente su katana, mientras la cabeza de su desafortunado oponente seguía rodando, en búsqueda de una respuesta al porque de su inesperado fin.

En medio de la noche solo se pudo escuchar una frase pronunciada fríamente, como un murmullo…

-Kaoru… todo esto es por ti…- susurro mientras sus malvas ojos lentamente se iban tornando ámbares, tan pujantes como una muralla, que ocultaba amores, vergüenzas, miedos e incertidumbres.

El hombre caminaba lenta pero firmemente por la estrecha calle de tierra, mientras miraba asqueado sus manos vírgenes manchadas de sangre, que otorgaban a su vista una imagen indecentemente maravillosa, lúgubre e indigna., pero que no seria mas que el comienzo de la masacre provocada por su inocente y errónea idea de bienestar y justicia.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Que pesa mas, la nieve o todo el frió, que dolerá con medio corazón, **_

_**como empezar de cero y al vacío, porque jurar que es tan seguro lo que se pacto.**_

La joven mujer se encontraba cocinando, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus vacíos azules. Estos dos años sin el habían sido como una lenta y dolorosa tortura, que le fue carcomiendo el espíritu y su ideal de futuro con una vida feliz y satisfecha.

-Shinta… realmente creíste que esto iba a ser lo mejor para mi, que egoísta pudiste llegar a ser. Ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que no tienes ni una vaga idea de lo que es la felicidad, y por tu egoísmo, nunca la conoceremos koi…- la soledad de su casa le otorgaba nuevos ánimos de tristeza y sollozaba fuertemente ante la idea de una vida sin amor.

Su padre se encontraba en el centro de Kyoto, supuestamente, comprando sake, ya que según el, beber era la mejor forma de olvidar el dolor. Pero Kaoru pensaba que para ese caso, terminaría siendo una alcohólica, sin que el endemoniado licor pudiera conseguir ningún tipo de efecto sobre ella.

Lo que ella ignoraba completamente, era que su padre no se encontraba ciertamente de compras, sino que intentando, según el, conseguir el único motivo que le otorgaría una nueva vida a su pequeña sufriente: un esposo…

Ya tenía conversado con un joven extranjero de dudosa procedencia, pero con una cuantiosa suma de dinero en su cuenta, el arreglo de su matrimonio. En realidad dudaba mucho que su hija quisiera aceptar dicho pacto, pero así tuviera que golpearla, con el dolor de su alma, ella dejaría de lamentarse por la jugada cruel que le tenia preparada el destino.

Había escuchado ciertos rumores de su baka deshi, quien ya se había convertido en toda una leyenda dentro de los espadachines de la revolución, y debido a su habilidad y crueldad con la espada, había sido apodado Hitokiri Battousai, nombre que solo al ser pronunciado, producía temor colectivo entre las filas de los hombres del Shinsen-gumi e incluso dentro de las propias filas del Ishin Shishi, entre cuyos hombres se confundía el sentimiento del respeto con el del temor. Por supuesto que estos comentarios se los había comentado deliberada y morbosamente a su hija, con el solo objetivo de que se desilusionara, pero al contrario de sus fines, ella solo parecía entristecer cada día más.

-Lo siento mucho… padre, Shinta… pero mi decisión esta tomada ya…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**El silencio amaneció siempre contigo, o tal vez debo decir que entre los dos,**_

_**guarda el secreto conmigo, por si escuchaste mi voz.**_

El joven se preparaba para dormir en una posición extrañamente cómoda y segura, mientras su daisho descansaba sujeta en su hombro. Esa misma tarde había recibido otro sobre negro, cuyo número ya no podía recordar, en el cual estaba escrito el acta de muerte de su siguiente victima. Al recordarlo, no pudo evitar que un frió atravesara su espalda y una pena le recordara su pasado tranquilo y alegre, en el cual podía disfrutar del amor y la calidez de la plenitud que, afortunadamente, recibió de manos de kami y que desagradecidamente, desechó de sus manos.

Se encontraba lejos de recordar a aquel muchacho inocente y jovial de hace cuatro años atrás, que solo era capaz de mirar felizmente a todo, desde a Kaoru hasta una diminuta flor. Ahora estaba convertido en todo un hombre, capaz de matar a diestra y siniestra a quien osara interponerse entre el y su katana. Su mirada ámbar había tomado tal posesión de el, que sus compañeros comentaban que ese misterioso guerrero provenía del mismísimo infierno y que sus habilidades eran dignas de un dios… vaya que contradicción¡. Por supuesto estos comentarios no tardaron en expandirse, como llevados por la brisa, ante lo cual cada persona que pasaba a su lado, siseaba a sus espaldas con temor y curiosidad. El ya se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo apodo, a tal grado que ya se estaba creyendo proveniente del infierno.

-Kaoru… solo espero que no creas todo lo que oyes sobre mi, tu sabes de verdad quien soy yo, ne, sabes que volveré por ti¡… lo sabes cierto?... mis ángeles, cuiden de ella mientras voy a su encuentro…- hablo casi para si mismo, como rogando.

La verdad es que el joven ya lo tenía pensado y decidido. Apenas terminaran sus misiones en el Ishin Shishi, el volvería a buscar a su Kaoru, ya que en estos dos años sin ellas, se logro dar cuenta de que su vida sin ella era una aberración, una declarada pesadumbre que le encogía el alma y se la derramaba por los ojos… en definitiva era como estar muerto en vida, y el suponía que lo mismo estaba sufriendo ella. Solo le quedaba la conformidad de que viviendo en la soledad del bosque, estaba alejada de vivir y sentir la sangre y las muertes que el llevaba sobre su cuerpo y su conciencia.

Y con estos tranquilizadores pensamientos y después de tantas noches en vela, logro caer en un ligero sueño… por supuesto, con ella como una luminosa imagen en su mente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Desvividos por vivir lo que vivimos, vaya vida la que hicimos del temor,**_

_**juras que hay algo encendido, yo no percibo calor. **_

Se encontraba observándose frente al espejo, como si fuera la ultima ocasión en que lograría hacerlo, y con dos fuertes y certeros golpes, corto las venas yacientes en sus muñecas y mientras todo se nublaba frente a sus ojos, lograba sentir el goteo lento y violento de sus sangre que manchaba persistentemente el suave tatami, como una fuente de vida que dejaba la marca de su existencia , en una mancha grotesca y cínica en la que se le iba su miserable ser.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, fue la imagen de su amado… sonriéndole como antaño, provocándole una satisfacción impropia a la muerte que abrazaba su ya débil cuerpecito de mujer insatisfecha de amor y felicidad…

-Shinta-koi… te estaré esperando por siempre… perdóname, pero yo no pude dejar de amarte…- y se sumió en una oscuridad y frió mas profundo y estremecedor del que había sentido en la soledad de su desamor…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Que pesa mas la nieve o todo el frió, que dolerá con medio corazón,**_

_**Como empezar de cero y al vacío, porque jurar que es tan seguro lo que se pacto.**_

Una brisa extraña y desconsiderada se coló por la ventana que se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que despertara de su amable y conciliador sueño, provocándole una sensación de mal presagio. Se puso de pie bruscamente, buscando su daisho… pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación, supo con certeza lo que había sucedido.

-Kaoru¡, maldita sea¡… que es lo que haz hecho koishii?- rápidamente puso su daisho al cinto y salio desesperadamente en dirección al bosque, temeroso de la escena que allí encontraría.

Ya fuera de la casa que le servia como guarida, se encontró con una figura que al principio no pudo reconocer, no en vano habían pasado dos años sin verle.

-Shishou… yo… no se que decir…- y no pudo seguir hablando, ya un fuerte golpe fue puesto en su rostro… golpe que hace dos años había estado esperando pacientemente.

-Tú también lo sentiste, no es cierto… Kenshin Himura?- le dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba sombría.

-Hai shishou ¡… Kaoru… parece que cometió una locura, se que todo es culpa mía, pero ahora debemos apresurarnos, antes de que sea tarde.- La desesperación de saber que ella se encontraba bien y a salvo, poco a poco fue haciendo que Battousai renaciera. Desde el fondo de su alma.

-Cállate ahou¡, ni loco voy a dejar que te acerques de nuevo a mi Kaoru-chan… ya bastante has hecho por ella no crees?- el sarcasmo parecía veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-Creo que lo que a Kaoru le suceda también es asunto mio no crees?- ahora era el quien escupía las palabras llenas de rencor y frialdad y Hiko no pudo dejar de notar que en todo ese tiempo de ausencia, Shinta nunca había olvidado a Kaoru.

-Esta bien… pero vamos rápido baka¡- dijo esto mientras ambos se daban vuelta en dirección a la cabaña.

Pero lo que encontraron no fue precisamente una calle vacía como debería serlo a esas horas de la noche, sino todo lo contrario: alrededor de cincuenta soldados con el traje distintivo del grupo Shinsen se encontraban katana en mano, listos para atacar ante la señal de su capitán de dorados y sádicos ojos.

-Vaya, vaya… pero que sorpresa¡, me parece que no vas a poder llegar a tiempo a tu diligencia… Hitokiri Battousai- acotó mientras lamía sus labios sonrientes, cínicos, como saboreando ya el sabor de la sangre tibia.

Y a Kenshin se le detuvo el corazón y el alma se le suspendió en el tiempo, mientras se maldecía interiormente por ser siempre un baka, incapaz de salvar a los suyos… y con un grito desesperado, se lanzo a una nueva masacre que, nunca imagino, lamentaría haber cometido en toda su vida.

_**Que sentido del humor tuvo el destino, nos jugo la broma cruel del desamor,**_

_**y despertamos vencidos, otro domingo sin sol.**_

Continuara…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola¡¡¡ a todas las ociosas lectoras que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que leer mi fic… de todas maneras, se les agradece de corazón.

Se que en este capitulo me sobrepase con la angustia… aunque podría haber puesto un poquito mas no creen?

Bueno solo espero su review, lo que sea que quieran decirme… y si necesitan hablar con alguien ya saben mi correo para el msn: No es que yo sea una jugosa perdida… pero estoy casi todo el día ahí… cierto Lazara y Arcasdrea?

Ok¡¡ chikas nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, que espero sea prontito…

Mis agradecimientos a: Gabyhyatt, Ghia-Hikari, Skaevan, Lazara(ojala que tu abuela este bien), Cisne.Negro y DaniHimura... espero sus reviews claro esta.

Besos y cariños para todas… y recuerden: _... y es que no importa que digan, que esta trillado, hablar de amor que maldigan, si no han probado la noche en sus brazos de sol... (Alejandro Filio)_


	4. Soy una fuente de sangre

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mio por desgracia enorme de kami-sama, es del genio de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Este capitulo contiene una canción de Silvio Rodríguez, que a mi me estremece la piel, espero que a ustedes también, porque esa es la gracia de agregarla al fic.

Recuerden que ahora han transcurrido dos años desde la partida de Kenshin al Ishin Shishi, o sea, Kaoru tiene 21 y Kenshin o Shinta 22.

**Svó djúp og blá, augun pin.** (Tan profundo y azul, tus ojos)

**Capitulo 4**: I'm a fountain of blood. (Soy una fuente de sangre, Bachelorette, Bjórk)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una calle de Kyoto, año 1866, en la medianoche.

**Te amare, te amare como al mundo**

**Te amare, aunque tenga final…**

Hiko Seijuro hacia honra valientemente a su categoría de XIII representante del estilo Hitten Mitsurugi, al hacer unas maniobras que, si los del Shinsen-gumi no las estuvieran viendo en ese momento, jamás hubieren creído posible de realizar por un ser humano.

Atacaba con fiereza, retrocedía y volvía a atacar con una velocidad sobrehumana, mientras la sangre tibia le caía a los ojos y lo hacia maldecir por dentro.

En tanto su baka deshi maldecía de la misma forma, pero por un motivo mucho mas importante… en ese mismo instante Kaoru estaba muriendo, y ellos no eran capaces de acabar con unos principiantes hombres del Shinsen?.

Al cabo de tres minutos, tan solo quedaba el capitán de la tercera tropa y un montón de cadáveres descuartizados brutalmente, regados por el nuevo campo de batalla en el que se había convertido la humilde calle.

Kenshin miraba profundamente al hombre al final de la calle. Ámbar contra ámbar. Cuando estaba listo para atacar, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que le hizo perder casi de inmediato el conocimiento, mientras murmuraba:

-maldito seas, Hiko Seijuro¡¡- y su cuerpo cayo inerte sobre la tierra y la sangre.

Ahora era Hiko quien miraba ferozmente al capitán de coleta alta.

-cual es tu nombre?- pregunto secamente el maestro Hiko, mientras entrecerraba peligrosamente los ojos..

-Hajime Saito…-contesto con una voz profunda, de ultratumba, que hacia perfectamente juego con la escena ante ellos - ahora, déjeme acabar con ese maldito demonio que ha matado a tantos de los míos.- dijo señalando con repugnancia el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que ahora descansaba en los brazos del que alguna vez fue su shishou.

-lo siento muchachito, pero tu estúpida venganza tendrá que esperar para renacer en otra ocasión… ahora este hombre esta bajo mi protección- acotó agriamente ahora- a no ser que quieras enfrentarte al maestro del estilo Hitten Mitsurugi, claro esta¡¡- rió confiadamente mientras desenfundaba su reluciente katana. Sabia perfectamente que el no se atrevería a encararlo. El muchacho parecía joven, pero seguramente, no era idiota.

El otro hombre lo miro con furia contenida, mientras escupía su sangre y su ira de manera despreciable. Ni de broma se enfrentaría a ese hombre tan arrogante¡¡.

-nos volveremos a ver pelirrojo… y la próxima vez no estará tu maestro para salvar tu patriota trasero- murmuro levemente, mientras daba la media vuelta y regresaba por donde mismo había llegado. En tanto Hiko había alcanzado a oír las palabras del hombre, por lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una estúpida sonrisa, mas parecida a una carajada.

El atractivo maestro no paraba de preguntarse como un hombre como su baka deshi, podía haberse hecho de tantos enemigos en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

-realmente has cambiado mucho en dos años, Shinta…Kenshin…- corrigió tristemente, mientras apartaba un rojizo mechón de cabello del infantil rostro de su ex-pupilo. Una de las pocas caricias que recordaría haberle dado. Después de esto, partió en dirección a la posada en que sabía, se hospedaba el pelirrojo espadachín.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Te amare, te amare en lo profundo**

**Te amare, como tengo que amar…**

Kaoru aun podía sentir, pero no era mas que el frió de la muerte. Ahora que estaba por morir, se arrepentía profundamente de haber deseado su muerte. Porque ahora, lo único que deseaba con toda su alma, era ver el hermoso rostro de su amado sonriéndole. De lo único que se arrepentía, era de no haber ido a buscar a Kenshin, donde demonios sea que estuviera. Y la única persona que quería que estuviera con ella en ese momento, no se encontraba… maldita sea¡¡… estaba mas sola que nunca. Solo ella y la muerte.

-_Padre, ven por mi pronto, onegai_.-pensó la muchacha tristemente.

En ese instante sintió como unos fuertes brazos, muy familiares y calidos, la levantaban firmemente y la depositaban en un lugar tibio, que ella pudo reconocer como un futón. Ahora sentía lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, mientras alguien le vendaba sus heridas muñecas y entre desvaríos pudo escuchar:

-hija, onegai… no dejes a tu padre solo. Te necesito aquí, conmigo… y Shinta también te necesita. Estuve con el ahora, y me dijo que vendría por ti… tienes que esperarlo hermosa, como siempre amor. Pero no me dejes como tu madre lo hizo.

Y más lágrimas volvían a mojar el pálido rostro de Kaoru.

Hiko se sentía mal por mentirle a su hija. Era cierto que estuvo con Kenshin, pero después de dejarlo recostado en su habitación de la posada, aun inconsciente, se había prometido no dejar que se acercara más a su pequeña Kaoru-chan. Y ya tenia resuelta la forma de hacer esto posible.

Al principio tuvo la firme esperanza de traer de vuelta a Kenshin, a su vida pasada y con Kaoru en ella, pero al notar el destello ámbar en su mirada, brillando por el filo de su katana y cargada de odio, se dio cuenta de que no era más que un peligro en la vida de su pequeña hija. Y su decisión no la iba a cambiar por nada del mundo.

Volvió la mirada a su pequeña, y felizmente noto el rosado apareciendo sutilmente en sus delicadas mejillas… el futuro de su hija esta decidido, ciertamente…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Te amare, te amare, como pueda**

**Te amare, aunque no sea la paz…**

El joven abrió lentamente los ojos, molesto por la tenue luz del alba que se colaba por la pequeña ventana. De pronto, salto desesperado buscando su daisho, y tratando vagamente de recordar la forma en la que había llegado a la posada.

Rápidamente se llevo una mano a la nuca de manera inconsciente, como recordando súbitamente el golpe que havia recibido la noche anterior y volvió a repetir:

-maldito seas Hiko Seijuro… mil veces maldito¡¡- y salio corriendo como la noche anterior, en dirección a la cabaña en el bosque. Pero esta vez nadie podría detenerlo, porque corría con una sola persona ocupando su mente…

-Kaoru… si algo te llegó a pasar, yo no se que haría con esta vida maldita que tengo. Nada habrá valido la pena. Ni la sangre, ni las muertes, ni mi vida…

Seguía creyendo que nadie lo detendría, hasta que escuchó una voz bastante familiar.

-Himura-kun… tengo otro sobre para ti… el trabajo lo debes realizar ahora.- el hombre no pedía un favor, estaba ordenando.

-Katsura-san- el pelirrojo hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo a su superior dentro del Ishin Shishi- no podría ser en la noche?… ahora tengo algo de suma importancia que hacer- los ojos del pelirrojo suplicaban, pero Katsura pareció no darse por enterado.

-lo siento Himura-kun. Pero cuando decidiste entrar al Ishin Shishi, sabias que el trabajo era lo primero, ne?- Katsura ya conocía el verdadero motivo de la extraña salida del espadachín, por lo que considero importante no permitir que su mas fuerte hombre se distrajera en su lucha por una simple muchachita… ya habría tiempo para eso.

Vio tristemente como el pelirrojo tomaba, cabizbajo, el sobre en sus manos y partía nuevamente a su misión. De aquellas que le dejaban manchado el ropaje de sangre y el alma con un olor fétido a muerte. Y hablo en voz baja:

-que pena que jóvenes como tu tengan que sacrificar su vida… pero todo se te retribuirá Kenshin… te lo prometo- y emprendió camino hacia la reunión que le esperaba en la sala.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Te amare, te amare, lo que queda**

**Te amare, cuando acabe de amar…**

Kaoru abrió lentamente sus ojos zafiros, resentidos por las luz que le otorgaba el mediodía a su habitación… de la misma forma en que, momentos antes, lo hicieron los ámbares de quien tanto amaba.

Lo primero que notó, fue la luz fuerte que iluminaba la instancia y le hacia ver una blancura que le rodeaba… - es que ya estoy muerta?- se pregunto internamente de manera triste. Pero al cabo de un rato, la luz se esfumó, dejando ver completamente la escena ante ella.

Parte de su ropa se encontraba perfectamente doblada sobre el bello tatami, y el resto, pudo suponer que se encontraba guardado en las maletas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Extrañada por la situación, se levanto delicadamente y camino en dirección a la cocina, buscando a su padre, ya que creía con certeza que el había llegado la noche anterior y le había curado las heridas.

Lo encontró en la cocina, al igual que cada mañana cocinando para ella. De repente sintió un ataque irracional de vergüenza que le hizo bajar la cabeza y balbucear torpemente.

-Padre… yo… umm… no…ehhh- Ante esta situación y la mirada confundida de su padre, no pudo más que bajar aun más su cabeza.

-Kaoru, hija… el desayuno esta servido. Por favor, finjamos que nada ha sucedido aquí. Ahora ven y abraza a tu padre- dijo abriendo sus brazos y sonriendo abierta y sinceramente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Y la joven no pudo más de pena y vergüenza, así que corriendo, se enterró furiosamente en los brazos de su padre, tratando de buscar en su calidez, algún consuelo a sus tristezas. Entonces se atrevió a preguntar:

-Padre, por que toda mi ropa esta guardada en las maletas?... acaso nos iremos de viaje?- pregunto con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Poder viajar lejos de Kyoto y lejos de Shinta.

-Claro que habrá un viaje mi pequeña curiosa… pero quien saldrá de casa serás tú.- dijo esto con un tono muy serio, que a Kaoru le pareció más de tristeza.

-y a donde se supone que iré?...- la muchacha ya no podía mas de curiosidad, y eso lo demostraba el brillo infantil de sus ojos.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo la respuesta de su padre.

-Dejemos que tu futuro esposo te conteste eso, hija- acoto seriamente mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-Esposo, no puede ser padre… pero si yo no deseo casarme¡¡- la muchacha casi gritaba de la angustia que la situación le provocaba.

Hiko abrió la puerta, sonriendo tristemente a las personas que venían entrando. Eran tres en total. Dos tenían la apariencia de ser sirvientes del hombre más alto. Este tenía la apariencia de ser extranjero, ya que sus rasgos era nórdicos: alto, fornido, extremadamente rubio y de unos ojos celestes que se confundían con el cielo. Vestía al modo occidental, con un traje negro que le hacia ver mucho mas apuesto de lo que era.

Entonces, este hombre se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Kaoru, y con una leve sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla.

-Mi nombre es Patrick Spand Voight, y seré tu esposo dentro de unas horas, mi hermosa Kaoru- y diciendo esto, hizo tronar sus dedos, alejándose de Kaoru con una cínica sonrisa en los labios, a lo que los sirvientes reaccionaron y, tomando a la joven de cada brazo, la arrastraron hacia la salida de la humilde cabaña.

**-**no, no, no¡¡¡ padre, no puede hacerme esto¡¡¡- sollozaba la muchacha mientras trataba de luchar inútilmente por zafarse del agarre de sus captores.

Cuando el ario hombre noto que la mujer estaba fuera de la cabaña, se acerco a Hiko y muy lentamente le habló:

-Siempre es un placer hacer tratos contigo, Hiko Seijuro…- y soltó una carcajada que pareció venir del mismo infierno.- pero te prometo que la cuidare mucho, nunca le faltara nada… eso era lo que querías, cierto?- y diciendo esto desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

-lo siento mucho Kaoru, pero todo esto es por tu bien- habló muy despacio, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Te amare, te amare, si estoy muerto**

**Te amare, el día siguiente además…**

Un hombre pelirrojo caminaba lentamente, mientras el ya pasaba el mediodía. Su misión había salido más difícil de lo que esperaba. Ahora se dirigía camino a la pensión, dispuesto a darse un rápido baño, comer un poco y encaminarse hacia la cabaña de Hiko. La suerte de su Kaoru le tenía el alma perturbada, por lo que apenas se pudo concentrar mientras se desarrollaba la operación.

En la posada no se encontraba nadie, pero después de darse el baño, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a comerse hasta las sobras, ya que hacia dos días que no probaba alimento alguno. Como si la mala suerte lo estuviera siguiendo, solo habían sobras en la cocina, pero sobras que su estomago recibió agradecido y contento ya su cuerpo, fue a su habitación en busca de su daisho.

-_Pronto iré por ti, mi pequeña Kaoru… y te prometo que no te dejare sola otra vez_- pensó mientras se sentaba en el suelo un momento, a descansar su adolorido cuerpo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Te amare, te amare, como siento**

**Te amare, como dios, como jamás…**

Kaoru se aprecio tristemente en el espejo frente a ella. No podía creer que la noche anterior estuvo a punto de morir y esta noche le pertenecería a otro hombre. Su padre la salvo de la muerte para llevarla al mismísimo infierno…

Una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla al imaginar el hecho de que se casaría con otro hombre… pero ya se había jurado que jamás seria suya. Aunque tuviera que morir a golpes, jamás se le entregaría.

Las sirvientas de terminaron de arreglar el cabello, y ambas le hicieron notar lo hermosa que se veía: vestía un vestido color marfil, ajustado desde su pecho hasta su cadera y después de abría hacia abajo en forma de campana, calzaba unos zapatos blancos de taco alto, muy usados en occidente. El cabello estaba tomado en un peinado muy elaborado, que le dejaba caer unos hermosos bucles desde la espalda a sus hombros y el maquillaje era muy sencillo. Solo un poco de brillo en los labios y una crema que le dejaba la cara como con estrellas.

En definitiva, se veía radiante. Pero ella deseaba de todo corazón verse así para su Shinta y no para ese hombre desconocido que le esperaba en el lugar donde se realizaría el matrimonio civil.

Todo pasaba muy rápido en su cabeza. Primero se estaba vistiendo frente el espejo, luego, se encontraba en la oficina lista para casarse y ahora, de la nada. Se encontraba en la habitación con su nuevo esposo, al que odiaba más que a su nueva vida.

Su ahora esposo, se acercaba deliciosamente lento hacia ella, mientras Kaoru temblaba de miedo. Era muy joven aun, pero sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería ahora. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su cintura y noto como los brazos de su esposo la apretaban a su cuerpo.

-Aléjate de mi¡¡, no quiero que me toques un solo cabello… me entendiste¡¡¡- luego de gritarle, le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula, que lo arrojo a la pared mas cercana.

El hombre respiraba agitadamente pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose rápidamente, le propino un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, que la dejo tirada en el suelo y con hilo de sangre cayendo de sus labios.

-Vas a obedecerme, porque eres mi esposa… y aunque tenga que matarte a golpes, tu serás mía, lo entendiste?- el hombre se acerco bruscamente hacia la joven.

Entonces Kaoru cerró fuertemente los ojos. Ese golpe había dolido, pero solo sería el primero de la noche. Y entonces lo comprendió: sufriría todo esto y muchísimo más solo para entregarse puramente a su Shinta. Lo haría todo por amor.

Sus pensamientos fueron borrados de súbito de su mente, cuando sintió un nuevo golpe en el vientre…- _Shinta¡¡¡_**- **llamo al muchacho con el pensamiento.

Y todo se oscureció de repente…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Te amare, te amare junto al viento**

**Te amare, como único ser…**

-_Shinta¡¡¡-_ escuchó el muchacho en su sueño, lo que lo hizo despertar de golpe. La noche empezaba a caer ya sobre Kyoto. No podía recordar en que momento se había quedado dormido. Pero ese grito, sonaba tan real, tan desesperado, tan como…

-Kaoru¡¡¡- y de repente lo recordó todo. Por tercera vez corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de la posada, daisho al cinto, porque, por lo que presentía, lo necesitaría muy pronto. Y solo a juzgar por la forma en que escucho el llamado de su Kaoru.

Ya en la calle, empezó a correr por las calles, esquivando personas, niños y la idea de que a Kaoru le hubiera sucedido algo.

Entonces fue cuando lo escucho todo. La conversación de dos señoras en medio de la multitud:

-supiste que la hija del alfarero Hiko Seijuro se casará con el alemán?- la mujer sonreía al saber que tenia la noticia del día y que su amiga no la sabia.

-No te puedo creer mujer, por kami-sama¡¡… yo pensé que ella tenía novio, ese joven pelirrojo con el que se la veía.

Entonces Kenshin lo comprendió: lucharía por el amor de Kaoru, inconsciente de que ella ya se había prometido lo mismos minutos antes.

-Y cuando se celebra la boda, lo sabes?- la mujer lucia tremendamente curiosa.

-ja.ja.ja… es que acaso no lo sabes?... ellos se casaron en la tarde, hace como tres horas. Pero que despistada eres¡¡- y las mujeres emprendieron el camino en direcciones opuestas.

Y al igual para Kenshin, todo se oscureció de repente…

**Te amare, hasta el fin de los tiempos**

**Te amare, y después te amare.**

**Continuará…**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Talcahuano, Chile, 17-11-2005 , 23:47 hrs. Y por supuesto, con un pucho (cigarrillo) en la mano

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Ufff… chikas, por fin pude actualizar. De verdad me tenía loka todo el ajetreo de la semana. Todas las que estudiamos estamos en las mismas o no?

Nunca he dejado de asombrarme de la maravilla que es MSN… se que es una idiotez el comentario pero… han notado la cantidad de hombres raros que aparecen por ahí?

Primero te aman… después te odian… después te vuelven a amar. Y cuando les dices que tú no los amas… te putean como quieren y te borran de sus contactos MSN.

Hombres¡¡¡¡ quien los entiende… yo no por lo menos. Ahh¡¡¡ y esto que acabo de contar, no es que me haya pasado a mi… le paso a un amiga. (ya ohhh +).

_**Aquí va el cambio de escena para quien me la deseaba de corazón: (la venganza de Kaoru)**_

Kaoru despertó lentamente de su tranquilo sueño. Ahora, ya tenia las cosas mucho mas claras que en la noche anterior. Y tomada la decisión, se vistió con su mejor kimono dejando ver sus hombros, se hizo su mejor peinado y se maquillo de la manera más provocativa que encontró. En resumidas cuentas, se veía totalmente como una femme fatale.

Camino descaradamente por las calles de Kyoto, en busca de la posada donde había averiguado, se hospedaba el baka de Shinta. Hizo caso omiso a los silbidos de los hombres de la posada y subió al segundo pido, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. De golpe, abrió la primera que encontró, descubriendo a un hombre gordísimo con tres geishas a su alrededor. Todos en la habitación estallaron en risas al ver el rostro de Kaoru, rojo como el cabello de Shinta….

-Shinta¡¡¡- y recordando, dejo atrás la escena que se le hacia muy familiar.

Descubrió la otra puerta y allí lo encontró: estaba sentado en el tatami, con la katana en su hombro, se veía tan dulce…

-Shinta… Shinta, despierta koi- la mujer lo miraba dulcemente.

Kenshin despertó lentamente, seducido por el olor a jazmines que emanaba de la persona frente a el… y abrí los ojos oblongos al ver que, nada mas y nada menos, la que estaba agachada frente a el, era su Kaoru. Desde esa posición estaba mirando en platea…podía ver perfectamente mas que el nacimiento de los pechos de su amada… y eso lo traía mas que loco… no en vano ya tenia 22 años ne?

Kaoru al darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba en el, sonrió para sus adentros. Esto iba a ser divertido… si señor¡¡¡ muy divertido.

Entonces se abrazo fuertemente al pecho del hombre, haciéndole notar toda su anatomía. Por supuesto que el cuerpo de Kenshin empezó a reaccionar solo.

Entonces, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el futón… quedaron de pie frente a frente, entonces Kaoru hizo dar la vuelta a Kenshin, haciendo que este quedara de espaldas a ella.

El hombre ya estaba desbocado, ahora esperaba las manos de su mujer recorrer toda su espalda de manera sensual.

Kaoru levanto su kimono hasta su rodilla y cuando escucho a Kenshin suspirar de lo relajado de que estaba, procedió a plantarle lo que se conoce hasta el día de hoy, como la mejor patada en el trasero del mundo.

-orororororororooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar de la boca del espadachín, mientras desaparecía incrustándose la pelirroja cabeza en la pared.

Kaoru no podía mas reír a carcajada limpia, revolcándose en el suelo. Cuando al fin pudo controlar las lagrimas de risa que amenazaban con salir, saco la cabeza de su amor de la pared y tomándolo de la coleta alta, lo arrastro sin vergüenza alguna por las calles de Kyoto, mientras la gente murmuraba algo de las mujeres descaradas que engatusan a los hombres, y de los hombres que se emborrachan solo para llevarse a una geisha a la cama.

En tanto kaoru no paraba de decirle a Kenshin que jamás lo dejaría ir de nuevo, mientras nuevos ataques de risa llegaban a su garganta al ver el estupido rostro con ojos de espiral de su amor, que solo seguía diciendo: ororororro¡¡¡ esta bien Kaoru koishii…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººAhora sip… mis profundos y sinceros agradecimientos a: (por oreden de llegada de review)

Gabyhyatt.(siempre presente…un besoteee)

Cisne.negro.(lokilla… me encanta tu ff, idóla)

FINE.(jijiji, siempre cumplo nene, y no soy tan malita, un abrazo de oso para ti)

Kaoru-luna.(amiga…eso solo fue una advertencia, asi que…actualiza¡¡,gracias y suerte)

CiNtHiA.(jojo, no podría matarla, porque asi nadie leeria mi ff, nos leemos em msn)

Lazara. (amigissss, no te preocupes porque piensen que somos una vagas… lo somos¡¡¡ jijijij un besote y nos leemos en msn jijijijij)

Ghia-hikari.(lokilla, ni tu novio ni ningun hombre vale morir por ellos, que ellos me mueran y nos dejen el mundo a nosotras ajajajajaajaj, muxas gracias y una besote)

Kiara Fujimuya.(jijijij no te preocupes, todos nos demoramos en leer ff, entiendo que estamos ocupadas… un besote y gracias por tu review.)

Arcasdrea. (intimaaaaa…si tu dices que mejoro, debo sentirme halagada… muchas gracias y nos encontramos en msn… como siempre o en el the end po, jajaja)


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, es del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Svó djup og blá, augun pin.** (Tan profundo y azul, tus ojos.)

Capitulo 5: Vaticinios del pasado.

Hiko Seijuro se encontraba bebiendo. Una mezcla de sake y lágrimas. La ultima vez que el recordaba beber esa ponzoña, fue cuando su esposa le apago lentamente entre sus brazos, mientras el no podía mas que llorar por ello.

Ahora, la perdida podía ser mucho peor. Y todo por culpa de su autosuficiencia.

-yo de verdad deseaba salvarte… mi Kaoru-chan- y mas lagrimas caían…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kenshin corría velozmente, esquivando árboles, ramas y las lagrimas que ferozmente intentaban caer de sus ojos.

-Estúpido…. Estúpido, estúpido…¡¡¡¡, nadie te pidió que salvaras el Japón…. Nadie te pidió que mataras por esa causa…todo es mi culpa, otra vez….-y callo de rodillas, apretando fuertemente la hierba, intentando arrancar así su dolor y su culpa.

-espérame… solo un momento, y prometo que jamás te dejare- susurro mientras retomaba el camino a la cabaña de su maestro, el único conocedor del paradero de su Kaoru.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya había tomado una decisión, le pediría disculpas. Un padre jamás entregaría a su protegida a un desconocido. Se levanto estrepitosamente de la silla, cual cayo peso muerto al tatami.

Caminaba decididamente hacia la puerta, cuando se escucho como golpeaban de ella casi desesperadamente.

-maestro¡¡¡…dígame por favor donde esta Kaoru…-la voz sonaba quebrada, casi como la de un niño suplicante.

-_Shinta...- _y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Vio la imagen de un deteriorado Shinta, una sombra del joven alegre con el que convivió. El joven se precipito sobre el maestro. Tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos lo interrogo.

-maldito… maldito seas ¡ no quieres verme con Kaoru cierto, pues déjame decirte que es inevitable nuestra unión. Ella nació para mi- sentencio firmemente, mientras sacudia a su maestro para que despertara de su sopor.

Lo ultimo que vio Hiko fue la imagen de su baka deshi corriendo nuevamente en dirección al pueblo, mientras el caía al suelo y se sumía en la desesperación. Ahora lo veía todo con absoluta claridad…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Con que esta es la casa del maldito?- se pregunto el joven, mientras veía reflejada su mirada en la lustrosa katana y la envainaba en su cinto. De una poderosa patada derrumbo la puerta de la lujosa mansión.

Sirvientes, cocineros y niñas caían bajo su furiosa impaciencia, mientras la sangre de ellos le repugnaba nuevamente en su ropa y en su maldita katana. Solo por instinto se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba una majestuosa puerta occidental.

Sin ningún tipo de reparos abrió de ella, encontrándose la escena más macabra que podría haber visto alguna vez, en todo su tiempo como destajador.

Kaoru se encontraba inconciente, tirada en medio de la sala, sobre la alfombra como un pantano, húmeda de sangre- _de tu sangre mi amor¡¡_-. Desnuda…

Un hombre de pie a su lado, sostenía una daga de la cual caía un hilillo de sangre.

Todo era rojo en su visión… todo¡¡¡, rojo como la sangre.

Camino con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, en dirección al hombre que de encontraba dándole la espalda y fuertemente, lo tomo del hombro haciéndolo girar.

El hombre rubio pareció sorprenderse, pero Kenshin quería más que su sorpresa. Quería su terror, sus suplicas, su llanto… su dolorosa muerte.

-nunca debiste tocarla… acaso eres tan estúpido para no saber que ella es la mujer de battousai?-le hablo lentamente, con voz ronca al oído. Ante esas palabras y tono de voz, el hombre pareció temblar, pero aun continuaba sin entender la situación.

Pero battousai no le dio tiempo para comprender. Dolorosamente despacio, fue introduciendo la katana en su vientre. Lo miraba con sus ámbares a los ojos…sonriendo.

Pero el otro hombre también sonreía. Cínicamente.

-y tu eres tan estúpido para no notar que ya no es tu mujer?…fue mía…hace momentos atrás. Y grito como una perra cuando lo hice.- el hombre cayo pesadamente en la alfombra, humedeciéndola aun más con sangre.

Battousai no espero más para soltar toda su furia. Descuartizó con ensañamiento el desfallecido, pero aun latente cuerpo del maldito que osó nombrar las palabras que no deseaba oír jamás.

Ella siempre seria suya.

Se dirigió hacia el débil cuerpo de su amada y cubriéndolo con una blanca sabana, lo tomo entre sus brazos y salio de la mansión con rumbo aun desconocido, mientras una frase del pasado se apodero de su mente…

**No fue necesaria una respuesta, ni una mirada de parte de ella… solo aquel renovado beso que nos profesamos con kami por testigo que, desde ese día en adelante, solo viviría, mataría y sufriría por ti… en ese momento, yo aun no sabia ni me imaginaba cuan ciertas resultarían mis predicciones¡¡**

Continuara….

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todas las chikas buena onda que se dan la paja (aburrimiento) de leer mi ff.

No se imaginan las ganas que tenia de matar a este bastardo… por fin me di el lujo.

Ahora… a los reviews:

Gabyhyatt: sip, pero alguna vez Hiko tenia que caerse ne?

Kaoru-luna: amigis, asi me gusta…las mujeres arriba¡¡

Cisne.negro: perrita¡¡viste que todo tiene su porque. (o si no como sigo el ff?)

Ghia-hikari: gracias por todo nena nos leemos en msn. (para variar ne?.)

DaniHimura-s1r4: no te preocupes loka claro que lo leere.

Ademas un besote especial para todas las Kazuko Rk, viva la mafia…


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: Sip nenas, Rurouni Kenshin no es mio, maldita sea¡¡¡(Monika-dono se golpea contra la pared, dejándose un moretón hermosísimo). no… no se rían¡¡… de que se ríen?... ohhh como las odio kazuko rk¡¡¡ (saben que las amo a todas ne?)

**Svó djúp og blá, augun pin**. (Tan profundo y azul tus ojos.)

**Capitulo 6**: Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dame tu mano Shinta-kun¡¡- la joven Kaoru reía, _similar al trinar de las aves_- pensó Kenshin. Y se odio por ser el que pronto haría que esa risa ya no existiera.

Caminaban por un sendero de tierra, en dirección al jardín de siempre, en el que compartían sueños y esperanzas, miedos y terrores.

_Que tibia se siente su piel. Pero que frió esta su corazón_- reflexiono la muchacha al sentir la tibia piel del espadachín sobre su mano. De repente se atrevió a…

Shinta… emm eto… tu sabes escribir?. Si no sabes me gustaría poder enseñarte- un pequeño rubor se formo en sus antes pálidas mejillas, pero aun así, se negaba a mirarlo a la cara.

Ante sus palabras, el joven se detuvo, quedándose de piedra, pero mirándola a la cara, frió.

Mi querida Kaoru, no creo que puedas enseñarme… si estas muerta para entonces.- dijo esto con voz fría, mientras desenvainaba su katana y la enterraba en su fértil vientre… al igual como recordaba, lo hizo con su anterior pretendiente.

Shinta¡¡… porque?- pregunto mientras caía desfallecida en los brazos del hombre y una lagrima de desamor corría suplicante por su piel.

Muy simple amor- pronuncio lentamente- porque todo lo que amo, lo destruyo- dijo con un deje de sadismo, mientras dejaba el cuerpo en la hierba y caminaba con dirección al pueblo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mujer miraba confundida por la ventana. Era muy cierto, solo había sido un sueño… una pesadilla, pero había sido tan real. El dolor, la sangre… su voz.

Lo más desconcertante es que en ese momento se encontraba en una habitación, pero no conocía al dueño de ella. Solo esperaba que fuera su Shinta el que la hubiera rescatado de la mansión de Patrick.

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos en el pasillo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miro en dirección a la puerta y al sentir el olor agridulce de la sangre, fuertes espasmos asomaron por su garganta, haciéndola encogerse sobre la alfombra.

Aun no notaba que la imagen a ver bajo el umbral de la puerta, seria peor que cualquier olor o sabor antes sentido.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba un Shinta de fríos ojos dorados, coleta alta, un daisho al cinto y una cantidad morbosamente exquisita de sangre bañando su cuerpo.

Ella lo miraba aterrorizada y por primera vez, Kenshin odio su imagen de sanguinario. Podía permitir que muchos lo odiaran y le temieran. Pero que esa mirada zafiro cargada de terror fuera para el, le estaba resultando agobiante.

La sangre goteaba de su traje, la cual no le permitía ver el verdadero color de la tela.

El la miraba con frialdad…

Ella temblaba ante su mirada…

Entonces el camino hacia ella y la besó.

Desesperadamente.

Al terminar el beso la sacudió por los hombros, sin que su mirada ámbar jamás dejara sus zafiros.

-dime que no es cierto. Dime que no lo dejaste… me prometiste que siempre serias mía- entonces la abrazo, la estrujo entre sus brazos de manera tal que Kaoru sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

-sabes que siempre seré tuya. Prefería morir antes de que me tocara… yo solo espero por ti, mi Shinta-kun-y sin mas cayeron al piso, aun sujetada por los brazos de Kenshin.

Kaoru lo abrazo igual de fuerte y ambos rodaron por la suave alfombra, ahora roja por la sangre que ambos esparcían. Kenshin de su ropa y Kaoru de sus recientes heridas. Pero reían. Infantil y casi desesperadamente, como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo.

Súbitamente se detuvieron. Kenshin sobre el cuerpo de Kaoru.

En esta ocasión se daría el tiempo para saborear su piel, sus labios, aun vírgenes para el.

Sentía su piel dulce ante el contacto con la suya. Mil veces más suave. Su mirada angustiosamente inocente. Ahí supo con certeza que sin ella, el no era nada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hiko aun se encontraba en su cabaña, pensando, más que nada meditando. Entonces como un rayo la realidad lo golpeo fuertemente y se sintió estúpido por no haberlo notado. Kenshin, el hitokiri Battousai había ido en búsqueda de su hija y nadie más que ello sabían lo que había sucedido ahí. Suponía que no era nada bueno. Entonces partió en búsqueda de kaoru.

Sabía que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de las circunstancias. Lo supo desde el momento en que noto la mirada de ambos en el momento en que se conocieron.

Ella lo amaba, eso estaba claro. El era un asesino de los revolucionaros y estaba dispuesto a matar por ella, también lo sabia.

Pero el aun deseaba ponerlos a prueba y, mas que nada, poner a prueba al destino.

Por su hija el era capaz de eso y mucho mas.

Y caminó en dirección al pueblo…

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para decirle un par de verdades a ese joven capaz de robar el corazón de su hija. Aun así, tenía el presentimiento de que lo que iba a encontrar no le iba a gustar para nada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El se encontraba de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo o mejor dicho, hacia la nada.

Estaba dispuesto a todo esa tarde, pero ella no. Quería esperar, ya que estaba segura de que los problemas sucedidos no serian nada en comparación con los que creía, pronto vendrían.

La amaba, eso era ciertísimo, por eso esperaría hasta cuando ella lo quisiese, hasta la muerte misma.

Kaoru?- pregunto al aire trémulamente, como dudando que ella se encontrase realmente ahí, con el.

Era como un sueño.

Ella se encontraba recostada sobre un futón, con sus heridas ya vendadas, pero con las huellas de la masacre y la brutalidad en el tatami y en las ropas.

Kenshin… tu me amas?- pregunto Kaoru con el miedo reflejado en su voz, por lo cual decidió que era mejor no mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven se incorporo apoyándose en sus codos, mirándola fría y casi letalmente.

Ella tembló al recordar su reciente sueño.

Kaoru… y tu, me temes?- pregunto roncamente, mientras se acercaba a ella. Como un felino. Ante ese juego, ella bajó aún más su mirada. Eso era una afirmativa, lo cual le enfureció.

Mírame¡¡- ordenó con un grito animal, hambriento de ella.

Ella subió la mirada, pero el sintió que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera, ya que estaba vacía.

Apretó su débil cuello con su mano, fuertemente y la besó. Pero ya no era un beso lleno de amor, era puro y maldito deseo.

De amarla.

De besarla.

De poseer de ella hasta el alma misma.

Entonces sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello, por lo que debió dejar el dulce sabor de los labios de ella para buscar el causante de tal suplicio.

Mi querido baka deshi, este es un buen motivo para acabar contigo. A mi hija nadie la toca… vas a pagar por cada uno de sus golpes.- su tono era casi irónico, pero sus ojos eran de la muerte misma…

Y ahora fue el turno de Kenshin para temblar.

Estaba en grandes problemas.

Continuará…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ay ay ay ay, que relajación nenas… estas si que son vacaciones.

Se que me demoré, pero créanme, fueron por causas nobles.

Ese hombre me robó el corazón, jijijijji pero solo lo tuvo por una semana…

Fue lindo mientras duro.

Ahora paso a los reviews, son pocos pero hermosos y valen por mil cada uno (dijo el picado):

CiNtHiA: gracias y te amo (no piense mal)

gabyhyatt: sabes que nunca la mataria nena, gracias por tu apoyo.

Kaoru-luna: es cierto que soy mala, pero nunca tanto po´amiguis. Un besote.

Arcasdrea: ayyyy guacha pela´es que me gustan los capitulos cortos tu sabes po amiga (arreglala¡¡) nos vemos en msn.

Cisne.negro: tienes alma de revolucionaria, por eso creo que votaste Michelle,ajajaja un abraso y nos leemos.


	7. chapter 7

Aclaración: Ya todas lo saben, no son míos… pero tampoco de ustedes ajajajajajajajajaajajajaj, claro que pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Capítulo 7: I'm going hunting, I'm the hunter. (Estoy cazando, soy el cazador.)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Maldita sea, Hiko.¡¡¡¡¡ Ya suéltame¡¡¡¡- El hombre pelirrojo, se encontraba maniatado, sentado sobre la única silla de la habitación. Se sacudía incansablemente, tratando de zafarse de sus amarres. Más Hiko ni siquiera le miraba. Estaba pasmado con la imagen de su hija. Era una muñeca de porcelana, pero se veía asquerosamente cansada. Desesperadamente deteriorada. Salvajemente golpeada.

Alguien debía pagar, y para Hiko, el culpable era quien poseía la roja cabellera.

Pero… no podía matarle. Por más que le deseara la muerte, jamás se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima. Era casi su hijo.

Se acerco lentamente, katana en mano, amedrentando. Claro que sin efecto alguno. Kenshin se encontraba consumido por su ira e impotencia.

A el, Hitokiri Battousai lo estaba deteniendo una simple soga. Era para reírse.

Escúchame bien con tu pelirroja cabeza, Shinta… Kenshin. Quien demonios seas¡¡¡¡. Me llevare a mi hija, y quiero que jamás vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima, ni siquiera que te acerques a ella. Es tiempo de que empieces a preocuparte por lo que has decidido para tu vida- Kenshin le miraba con odio, pero una sonrisa ladina cruzo por sus labios. Nadie le iba a quitar a su mujer. Ni dios ni el diablo. Menos un simple mortal.

Créeme cuando te digo que, si no te hubieras unido a Ishin Shishi, yo te hubiera dejado a mi hija. Te podrías haber casado con ella. Pero tu testarudez te ha jugado en tu contra esta vez.- dicho esto tomo a una inconsciente Kaoru en sus brazos y partió, dejando a Kenshin solo, mas solo de lo que jamás se pudo haber sentido.

Desde el exterior del inmueble, Hiko pudo escuchar un último grito de desesperación…

Hiko¡¡¡¡¡… jamás te podrás librar de mi, ni Kaoru tampoco¡¡¡¡. Nos volveremos a ver mi amor, te lo juro¡¡¡¡¡.- Seijuro negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba el pálido rostro de su hija y pensaba en lo cierto del juramento de Shinta. Siempre seria como una turbia sombra bajo la luz de su hija.

Y camino por la calle desierta en dirección desconocida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos meses después, por las calles de Kyoto…

-Ya me he aburrido de maldecirte Hiko Seijuro, pero no puede ser que hayas desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Kenshin ya llevaba meses buscando a Kaoru y a su padre, pero cuando sabia que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, el muy desdichado de Hiko tomaba sus cosas y a Kaoru, y partía en otra dirección, sin que el fuera capaz siquiera de vislumbrar a Kaoru.

Pero ahora tenía una pista muy buena. Después de conversar con una de las geishas que atendía a los del Ishin, tenia la certeza de donde se encontraba su maestro.

No era mas que una casucha que apenas se mantenía en pie. De ella apenas salía un destello de luz, proveniente de una vela que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Como agradecía Kenshin a esa geisha, la información dada. Por lo que le había dicho, Hiko viva en la cabaña que ahora se encontraba frente a el. Pero el muy bastardo de Hiko se encontraba en una noche de pasión con una jovencita en la misma casa en que ahora estaba la geisha.

- Esta es una oportunidad única, mi amor. Ni pienses que la dejare pasar.- dicho esto camino hacia la humilde puerta de la cabaña y sin reparos abrió de ella.

¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez que veía a Kaoru, la encontraba mas bella que entes?. ¿Es que acaso su belleza no tenia limites?

Imaginando, pudo ver a una Kaoru con el vientre abultado, y pensó en lo hermosa que se vería con un hijo dentro del vientre… suyo, por supuesto.

La mujer se encontraba de pie, al lado de la mesa, sosteniendo la vela que iluminaba trémulamente la habitación. Su tierno cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por una fina tela, que simulaba muy mal ser una yukata. Su pelo suelto, se balanceaba con la suave brisa que se colaba por las ventanas. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente separada, incitándolo, inocentemente a ser besada.

- ¿Por qué has venido?... no fue suficiente con lo que me has hecho ya?.- pregunto Kaoru, aun mirándolo, pero con una tristeza, un temor, una valentía y un amor tan marcados en sus zafiros, que Kenshin nunca creyó posible hasta ahora, que tales sentimientos pudieran unirse tan perfectamente.

- Kaoru, perdóname, yo… nunca quise abandonarte.- Kenshin se acercó, lentamente, con una mano al frente, intentando, tal vez, tocar su frágil alma.

-eso ya no importa ahora, pero… pensé que me amabas. Como pudiste golpearme tan brutalmente esa tarde?. Es cierto que yo no deseaba casarme con ese hombre y jamás deje que me hiciera suya, entonces… por que me golpeaste?- hablo con un tono casi nulo, un susurro, mirando hacia el suelo. Tristeza.

-pero de que demonios estas hablándome Kaoru, yo nunca te puse una mano encima¡¡¡. Fue el maldito de tu esposo¡¡¡- Kenshin ya se encontraba corroído por la ira. _Quizás que otras cosas Hiko le ha contado sobre mi._

- pero mi padre me dijo que tu me habías dejado así, que estabas enfurecido porque me había casado con otro…- esta vez ella levanto la vista, encontrándose de nuevo con esos ámbares que la hacían estremecer.

Y Kenshin lo noto…

El hombre se acerco y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Kaoru, quien se estremeció al toque.

- dime entonces…Kaoru, desconfías de mi ahora?- dijo mientras se acercaba descaramente a los labios de Kaoru. Ella apenas podía pensar, sofocada por la excitación.

Kenshin también noto eso…

-nunca, pero… yo no puedo recordar mucho de lo que sucedió ese día, entonces mi padre se ocupo de llenar esos vacíos. Yo no desconfié de ti. Solo le creí a mi padre.- entonces Kaoru sintió unos feroces labios posándose sobre los suyos acompañados de un gemido de felicidad y deseo que salio de ellos. Sabía que esa noche sucedería.

Kaoru no quiso hacer más tormentoso su suplicio, así que de inmediato, y con una sensualidad que Kenshin no conocía en ella, se despojo de su yukata revelando todas las bondades de su femineidad.

Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, Kenshin no pudo evitar reaccionar. Su cuerpo se desentendió de su mente y gobernaba su universo y, prontamente el cuerpo de Kaoru.

Ella no reaccionaba, solo miraba tibiamente como las manos de su amante recorrían los lugares mas tiernos de su cuerpo, aquellos en la que la piel es mas blanca, suave y sensible.

Recién lo estaba descubriendo…

Kaoru se sentía húmeda…

Kenshin se sentía ardiendo…

Ambos supieron que estaban listos para más.

Caminaron junto hacia el cercano fotón, y ahí Kaoru vio como el se despojaba de sus ropajes. Como un golpe le llego la desnudez de el. Era la primera vez que le veía desnudo, por lo que se ruborizo en extremo.

Kenshin tembló de deseo ante esta imagen, mas pensó que aunque ella lo golpeara en la cabeza en ese mismo momento, podría excitarse aun mas.

El se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de ella, sin soltar todo su peso. Todo debía ser suave, dulce, candente y lujurioso. Tal como se sentían en ese momento.

-mírame¡¡- era mas una suplica que una orden, pero aun así Kaoru le obedeció. Noto que sus ojos eran mas dorados ahora. Pasión en ellos. Ella deseaba que esa pasión se desbordara de ellos, que explotara, solo para ella.

-déjame entrar en ti, Kaoru…- parecía casi un sollozo.

- siempre estarás en mi Shinta…- parecía casi un gemido.

Pero Kenshin no lo sentía así, ella aun le temía, pero esperaba que después de esto, se volvieran solo uno. Kenshin temía que al serlo, ella viera lo podrida que se encontraba su alma.

Prefirió correr el riesgo.

Entonces tomo fuertemente sus caderas mirando siempre esos ojos, que lograban cautivar los suyos, esos labios de los que era prisionero, esa piel que hacia parecer la suya no mas que tierra.

Y se sumergió en las profundidades de sus entrañas, en la estrechez de su inocencia y en la tibieza de su bondad. Gimiendo. Ella lloraba. Se sentía débil de placer, pero Kenshin lo compensaba con su fuerza. Aun así, el era muy gentil. Tenía una mano firmemente posada bajo sus caderas y la otra, tras su nuca, sosteniéndola cada vez que parecía desvanecerse.

El se mecía lentamente dentro de ella, pero Kaoru no emitía ningún gemido, solo habría su boca desesperadamente buscando bocanadas de aire.

El nunca acelero el ritmo, siempre fue torturantemente despacio, siempre. Era mucho mejor así. El no tenía mucha experiencia en esas materias del amor. Pero las veces que había incursionado en ellas, aprendió que el sexo sereno era mucho más placenteramente doloroso.

De esa forma se lo demostró Kaoru al llegar al apogeo de su deseo, se arqueo insolentemente hacia el cielo, como una extensión de su placer, topándose antes, con el duro pecho de su hombre, el cual se agitaba violentamente jadeante.

Se miraron, dulce y febrilmente y Kaoru se sorprendió de ver esos ojos ámbares de nuevo. Pensó que al entregarse a Kenshin, este volvería a ser el mismo.

Algo no andaba bien dentro de su alma…

- ahora, nunca nadie me podrá alejar de ti. Pero… para eso, debo matar a tu padre.- Kenshin sabia lo que esto provocaría, pero era lo que el creía correcto.

-acaso el gran Hitokiri no podrá perdonar a Hiko, solo por el hecho de ser mi padre?.- ahora ella le miraba profundamente, reprochadora.

-sabes que nunca haría algo que te molestara no?- Kenshin sonreía. Claro que quería matar a Hiko, pero si su mujer le pedía lo contrario… quien era el para desobedecer?...

Dicho esto, la beso dócilmente, el demonio del Hitokiri había sido domado.

El beso duro hasta que ella se sacudió nerviosamente.

-que sucede Kaoru?- el temía que ella le volviera a temer. Acaso había sido brusco con ella?. No lo creía.

-mi padre viene…susurro Kaoru, -ocultando su desesperación- tienes que irte ya¡¡- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía la yukata, ocultando lo que solo Kenshin conocía ahora.

- escúchame Kaoru, no me iré¡¡¡, ya es momento de que me enfrente a tu padre¡¡¡. El la tomaba de los hombros, tratando así que su absurda idea entrara en la testaruda cabeza de su mujer.

-no es el momento¡¡¡… vete, hazlo por mi esta bien?- Kaoru lo miraba, sensual, suplicante y amenazadoramente.

Kenshin se atemorizo de lo que una simple mirada de su dueña, podía hacer con su espíritu, pero aun así, algo dentro de el se complació de eso.

- esta bien amor.. tu ganas esta vez, pero recuerda esto… yo soy tu cazador ahora, y donde quiera que vayas, siempre te cazaré. Lo entendiste?- dijo mientras la besaba ferozmente y mordía su labio inferior, haciendo que este sangrara. Ella gimió, pero de placer renovado Con la lengua limpio ese pequeño rastro de sangre y salio corriendo por la ventana.

Mientras Kaoru pensaba que no le importaba ser cazada y terminaba siendo devorada como hace unos momentos.

En eso entro su padre…

-todo bien Kao-chan?- dijo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, algo estaba diferente.

-muy bien padre, muy bien.- dijo mientras miraba hacia el bosque, a través de la ventana, mientras algo parecía fuego entre las tinieblas.

- que te sucedió en el labio?.- apunto con el dedo hacia el leve hinchazón que había en el.

-oh, padre. Fue mientras estaba en el bosque, alguien me golpeo, sin intención, claro.

Hiko noto que lo único diferente ahí, era su inocente hija, que según deducía, ya no era tan inocente. _Ese maldito de Shinta, ya tendremos nuestro tiempo para saldar cuentas…._

-y… se puede saber quien fue?... lo conocías?- Hiko inspeccionaba ahora la expresión en el rostro de su hija, el cual cambio súbitamente.

-fue… un cazador…- _mi cazador…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Mi primer lemon o mejor dicho intento de lemon. Espero comentarios para saber como me quedó.

La voy a hacer cortísima porque estoy escribiendo en el trabajo y si me pillan, bye bye practica….

Unos cariñosos saludos a:

--CiNtHiA

--kaoru-luna

--gabyhyatt

-- ane himura

-- Lazara

Un besote gigante para todas nenas……

Antes de irme, el titulo adivinen de quien es: por supuesto que de Bjork en una de mis canciones preferidas, Bachellorette.


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mio, ni en mis mejores sueños ok? Es del maestrísimo sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- que te sucedió en el labio?.- apunto con el dedo hacia el leve hinchazón que había en el.

-oh, padre. Fue mientras estaba en el bosque, alguien me golpeo, sin intención, claro.

Hiko noto que lo único diferente ahí, era su inocente hija, que según deducía, ya no era tan inocente. _Ese maldito de Shinta, ya tendremos nuestro tiempo para saldar cuentas…._

-y… se puede saber quien fue?... lo conocías?- Hiko inspeccionaba ahora la expresión en el rostro de su hija, el cual cambio súbitamente.

-fue… un cazador…- _mi cazador…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 8:** **Dicen que yo me la robe, no saben que ella fue, siempre mía.**

Kaoru ya estaba impaciente. Kenshin nunca se demoraba tanto. La noche debía estar rodeando las doce, pero aun así, espero. Como siempre. Como nunca.

Ya iban dos semanas, en las que Kenshin aparecía, al caer el padre sol, y lograba entrar estrepitosamente por la pequeña ventana de la casucha. Kenshin debía besar de forma escandalosa a Kaoru para que parara de reír. Condenada mujer. Riéndose? …ella?… del gran Hitoriki Battousai?. Últimamente esta clase pensamientos eran bastante recurrentes. El grandioso ego masculino.

Ven acá¡¡¡- ordeno el hombre al lograr levantarse del piso. Kaoru solo lo miraba tratando de contener las lagrimas de alegría… y de risa claro estaba.

Ella lo abrazo de un salto que, si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del asesino, estarían ambos en el piso, riéndose.

Kaoru estrujo las caderas del hombre con sus torneadas piernas, a lo que Kenshin ahogo un grito de placer. Como podía ser que con un movimiento tan brusco, se sintiera terriblemente excitado?.

Ella era capaz de eso y mucho más. Lo único que no dejaría por ella seria el trabajo en el Ishin Shishi, y ella lo sabia muy bien. Ese tema fue el causante de peleas feroces que, casi siempre, terminaban en apasionados juegos en espera de la llegada de Hiko.

-Amor… que ha sucedido?. Te ves terrible- dijo Kaoru mientras acariciaba la suave piel de la mejilla del hombre.

-y tu te ves maravillosa- Dijo mientras tiraba de la mano de ella y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo, besándola. Profunda y ahogadamente.

Esa noche no seria diferente.

-hazme tuya… por favor…-suplicaba mientras tironeaba desesperadamente del gi del pelirrojo.

El, como buen amante, no hizo más que obedecer. La despojo de sus vestidos rápidamente, con la audacia que le entregaba la experiencia.

Ellos ya eran una pareja de aquellas que no necesitan ser delicados. Buscaban más. Siempre más.

Y Kenshin quería dárselo todo. Hasta su miserable alma.

Sin miramientos, penetro en el dulce suplicio de su tormento. En la obsesión de su cuerpo.

Y nuevamente hicieron de la noche, su refugio de amor…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ambos se encontraban desnudos, Kaoru con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Kenshin.

Ella suspiraba.

El miraba hacia el cielo.

-que sucede, koi, estas mas serio de lo común- Kaoru ahora lo miraba a los ámbares ojos, creyó distinguir una cuota de inseguridad en ellos.

-Kaoru…yo… no se como decir esto…-Su voz era apenas un susurró, temeroso. El prometió nunca mas dejarla.

-no¡¡- Kaoru se levanto estrepitosamente del futón, paseándose por la habitación, mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos- no¡¡, no quiero escuchar mas¡¡- ahora pequeñas lagrimas osaban caer de sus zafiros.

Esta era una despedida. Temporal, pero una cruel despedida.

Kenshin lanzo un maldito juramento para sus adentros, pero no podía irse sin decir adiós a la mujer que amaba. -escúchame amor¡¡. Sabes muy bien que volveré, es solo que… es una misión muy larga y peligrosa… y yo…- sabia muy bien que nada de lo que dijera iba a convencerla de su partida.

-cuanto?¡¡- pregunto severamente Kaoru, pero negando su mirada.

- tres meses…-añadió como un niño reprendido. Y agradeció que Kaoru estuviera de su lado, ay que si fuera del Shinsen, lo habría derrotado con solo una mirada. Estaba infernalmente enamorado. Suspiro ante este pensamiento.

-tres semanas¡¡¡¡, si no llegas en tres semanas…-hablo amenazadoramente, pero un fuerte apretón sobre su muñeca le hizo callar.

-si no llego.. que, que es lo que me harás niña mala?...castigarme?- ahora el sonreía con sorna ante la mirada solemne de Kaoru.

-si no llegas en tres semanas, juro por mi sangre que iré a buscarte- dijo mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de su hombre.- recuerda que soy tuya ahora, eres parte de mi.

Apoyo con vehemencia su argumento, ósculando salvajemente los labios que ante ella se ofrecían.

Kenshin reprimió un oscuro gemido, gutural.

Esta despedida iba a ser muy buena, pensó Kenshin, mientras sentía las hábiles manos de su amada apretar incitadoramente sus duras carnes del pecho.

-suficiente, pequeña, ya tengo que irme. Si sigues con eso, me temo que no partiré hasta el amanecer- Kenshin estaba rogando.

-esta bien, eres libre de partir. No olvides lo pactado- dijo mientras bajaba su mano. Bajo el vientre.

-oh… amor ten cuidado con lo que haces- dicho esto, beso el reverso de su mano y partió sin mirar atrás. Siempre por la ventana. Así seria más fácil el adiós.

Kaoru no hizo más que quedar estática, mirando en dirección donde la silueta amada desaparecía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-maldita sea el demonio¡¡¡- Kenshin maldecía por dentro. La misión estaba durando más de lo inesperado. Ya llevaban un poco mas de tres semanas en ese predio, que le parecía mas similar a un pequeño campo de batalla.

El espectáculo era tremendamente horroroso. Miembros regados por todo el campo, con expresiones temerosas, avergonzadas.

Sangre. Un destripadero humano.

Y el mayor aporte a esa carnicería era nada más que el Hitokiri.

Ahora se encontraba en la base, que no era más que un campamento.

De repente, se escucho la orden de su superior.

-Himura¡¡¡, ven acá un momento… por favor- acoto al final. No era cualquier persona con la que estaba hablando.

Kenshin se acerco, mientras el otro hombre le señalaba una carpa.

Entro agazapado, y sus ámbares apenas pudieron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Cuando pudo centrar su vista, lo que vio lo dejo mas turbado aun.

-Himura, te presento a tu nueva compañera. Es excelente en el manejo de la espada, quizás tan buena como tu. –ante este comentario Kenshin lo miro despiadadamente. Era una advertencia.

-ahh… y te pediría por favor que la trataras bien, tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Por ultimo, su nombre es Kaoru, nunca quiso decirnos su apellido. Los dejo un momento solos para que se conozcan mas- y dicho esto salio apresuradamente de ahí. El rictus de Kenshin hacia demostrar que no estaba en uno de sus mejores días.

-ahora me vas a explicar que mierda estas haciendo en este lugar¡¡¡¡- Kaoru nunca lo había visto así de agresivo con ella. Con un movimiento felino, el hombre la tomo del hombro y la apretó con fuerza. Demasiada, pensó Kaoru.

-idiota- murmuro con sensualidad, mientras ponía una mano sobre el fuerte pecho de su amante y lo besaba con una osadía que bordeaba los límites del descaro y el recato.

-al demonio¡¡- gimió Kenshin contra sus labios. A quien trataba de engañar?. Hacia muchas noches que soñaba ardientemente con ella. Pero el beso que ahora estaba recibiendo mansamente no tenía comparación.

De un brusco movimiento la arrojo sobre los futones que se encontraban desordenados por ahí.

Kenshin ya no podía aguantar la dolorosa pasión que se expandía en su bajo vientre.

Y se ocurrió hacer el comentario menos propicio para el momento.

-escúchame muy bien, gatita. Has venido a cazarme y te complaceré. Pero después de devores tu presa, te vas a largar inmediatamente, entendido?- ahora empezaba a posicionarse en el sexo de su mujer. Murmuraba su nombre ronca y desesperadamente. En ninguna de las otras ocasiones la había deseado tanto como ahora, respiraba profunda y descontroladamente, mientras sentía que su piel animal, clamaba por la de su hembra.

De repente, toda esa pasión contenida de desvaneció. Un golpe de rodilla había sido firmemente situado en su entrepierna.

-entonces, vamos a tener que esperar para ir de cacería, mi amor- hablo con un tono de sarcasmo, mientras miraba divertida al gran Hitokiri Battousai revolcarse en el piso con ambas manos tratando de contener su dolor.

Kaoru soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras salía victoriosa de la pequeña estancia.

Kenshin la vio salir mientras sonreía ladinamente. Esa mujer si que lograba siempre lo que quería de el.

Sonreía hasta cuando, mirándose, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba total y absolutamente. Y con aun mas deseo que antes por ella.

-me lleva el diablo…Kaoru¡¡¡- era un puro grito de deseo insatisfecho…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Talcahuano, 16:27 hrs. En el trabajo (para variar)**

Hola lokas perritas, les cuento que ya no queda nada para el final. Ustedes entenderán que es mi primer ff, y por lo tanto me da una pena tremenda tener que terminarlo. Pero bueno, todo lo que empieza debe terminar.

Una forma de agradecer lo reviews:

Hitokiri Battousai se encontraba caminando por el bosque. Maldita sea¡¡¡ estaba perdido. No recordaba en que momento se había alejado de sus compañeros.

La verdad es que eso no era problema. El problema es que no había comido desde el día anterior.

Podía cazar un par de conejos para alimentarse.

Empezó a agazaparse cuando de repente todo el Battousai lo abandono en ese mismo instante.

-oro?¡¡¡- grito mientras caía de espalda. Por Kami-sama, eran los conejos mas grandes que jamás hubiera visto antes.

Eran ocho conejos del tamaño de un humano. Todos se encontraban se espaldas hasta que…

Se dieron vuelta y….

Eran humanas, mujeres disfrazadas de conejas¡¡¡¡

-orororororororor?¡¡¡¡¡¡- ya el ex Battousai se encontraba con ojos de espiral.

La conejas se pusieron en posición: la mano se una pasaba por la espalda de la de al lado y la colocaba en su cintura…

Y empezó el show… con la cancion You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker.

La conejitas bailaban descaradamente al pelirrojo, mientras pensaba que no fue tan malo haberse perdido en el bosque.

Eso fue hasta cuando las ocho conejitas se lanzaron sobre el apuesto espadachín, hablando como cotorras.

CiNtHiA: vamos battou-chan cazame prontito, no ves que soy una chika buena y me tengo que acostar temprano. Y le acariciaba la mejilla.

kaoru-luna: Kenshin kawaii devórame que tengo que ir con monika-dono a escribir nuestro ff de corta duración… dijo mientras le besaba el pelo.

Kitaniaryu : Kenshin amor… de verdad vas a matar a hiko? Dijo mientras le preguntaba al oido si le habia gustado el lemon en que lo metio monika-dono.

kryn himura: vamos Kenshin amor no te hagas el inocente ahora, todas sabemos lo que sucedió en la cabaña con kao, que no te de vergüenza, la muy aprovechadora empezó a masajear los hombros del sexualmente estresado Kenshin.

ane himura: oro-chan¡¡¡ te gustaría repetir ese lemon conmigo ah? La mas osada mordio sensualmente el lóbulo de nuestro Kenshin.

Verito.S: jijijijijij, quédate conmigo ya? Y te dejare cazarme cuando quieras Ho (con orejas de zorro)

Mei Fanel: Kenshin kawaii no me quedo muy claro el lemon de monika-dono, que tal si me lo aclaras en mi departamento?

Ya Kenshin sangraba a mares por la nariz, hasta que el Hitokiri desperto de nuevo.

-ya suéltenme¡¡¡¡ yaguassss¡¡¡¡- dijo mientras empezó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo y se perdía en la espesura del bosque.

Atrás quedaron las ocho conejitas, algunas llorando con cara de cachorro, otras apretándose el estomago de tanto reírse.

Fin


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, ni tuyo… si a ti te hablo, es del maestro Watsuki.

Advertencia: me da lata advertir esto, porque a alguien le daría vergüenza una escena caliente, todos lo hemos hecho no?

**Svó djúp og blá, augun pin. (Tan profundo y azul tus ojos.)**

**Capitulo 9:** La_ sombra que es mi yugo_.

-Satsuyi y Muroshi, necesito que entrenen como si fuera una batalla verdadera, como si defendieran su vida en ella.- los hombres apuntados se pusieron en posición de ataque, mirándose seriamente. Uno de los dos iba a morir en la práctica, lo sabían perfectamente. Kaoru admiraba sorprendida la calidad de espadachines con los cuales trabajaba, ambos atacaban profundamente, dando estocadas que en un principiante, podrían haber resultado mortales. No era para menos, tal eficacia había dado por resultado que la revolución durara tantos años.

Dentro del campamento solo se encontraban los mejores del Japón. Los expertos luchadores, los más brillantes estrategas y los más audaces espías. Por esas mismas razones, Kaoru suponía que algo grande estaba por venir, ya que se rumoreaba entre los patriotas, el total derrocamiento del shogunado.

Kaoru se retiro del improvisado campo de batalla, caminando por entre el campamento, daisho al cinto. Aun se sentía incomoda al sentir la cercanía del arma. Es cierto que ella era muy buena en el manejo de la espada, pero, si tenía que ser sincera, nunca había matado a nadie. Quien demonios la obligó a incluirse con los patriotas?.

Nadie. Solo el amor desenfrenado que le carcomía la sangre por sus venas. Ese amor que era capaz de convertir su acompasada respiración, en jadeos profundos y desesperados.

Suspiro. Todo esto era por Shinta.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya transcurría alrededor de una semana en la cual Kaoru ni se había acercado a él. Después del encuentro que tuvieron en una carpa, el resultó ser muy orgulloso para ir en su búsqueda. Sabía muy bien que ella regresaría a sus brazos cuando toda esta revolución terminase, aun que él no creía que podría soportar ni un minuto más sin ella bajo su cuerpo.

Era momento de entrar en plan de cacería.

Se asomó ligeramente hacia el exterior de la cabaña, comprobando que realmente ella pasara por fuera.

Toda la presión de la próxima batalla, la indiferencia de Kaoru hacia el, el presentimiento de que alguien estaba por llegar solo para complicarle mas las cosas, lo tenían al borde de la histeria.

Y ese no era precisamente el momento para perder la calma.

Ahora, solo era cuestión de esperar por ella.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru caminaba muy despistada, tenia muchas cosas que hablar con el, pero no sabía como abordar el tema. Eran necesarias unas muy buenas disculpas después del golpe propinado en tan delicada zona. Además de el hecho de no haberse entregado en ese momento a Shinta.

Kami-sama ¡¡, si no llegaba a tener por lo menos un hijo no sería mas que su maldita culpa. Muy bien, ya era momento de conversar.

Ahora caminaba decididamente hacia la cabaña de Kenshin. Claro que iba decidida, pero cuando sintió tan calidas y fuertes manos apretarla contra un cuerpo tan o mas calido que el suyo, toda su fortaleza se desvaneció. Cuando se trataba de él, jamás podía resistirse.

Viró su cuello hacia la persona detrás de ella, dispuesta a besarlo con ansia. Abrió los ojos buscando la feroz mirada ámbar y cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con unos morbosos ojos cafés posados sobre un amasijo de grasa y cicatrices, la cual no podía ser llamado rostro.

El atrevido hombre sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus casi ausentes dientes y un aliento que sumergía a Kaoru en el más repugnante de los pozos.

-ven mujer, no te resistas.- Dijo con voz áspera al sentir que Kaoru trataba vanamente de salir de su amarre.

Kaoru ya no podía aguantar sus nauseas y cuando el hombre empezó a arrastrarla hacia una cabaña vacía, perdió la razón. Es que acaso ese hombre iba a violarla?. Y donde demonios estaba Battousai en esos momentos?.

Ya era presa de la desesperación y el hombre sin más, la arrojó fuertemente dentro de la estancia. Acompañó al golpe un sonido seco y un débil quejido.

El atrevido personaje empezó a despojarse rápidamente de sus ropas, aprovechando el aturdimiento de la joven.

Ella lo miraba sin poder hacer nada. Todo le daba vueltas y su cuerpo no reaccionaba por la debilidad. Ella era una guerrera y aun así no podía defenderse de un simple hombre?. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Lo sabía ciertamente.

Eso fue hasta que vió una brillante katana atravesar el potente cuerpo del hombre, partiéndolo por la mitad, desde la entrepierna hasta la cabeza.

Kaoru tembló, hasta que ambas partes del cuerpo cayeron, permitiendo ver al destajador.

-pensaste por algún momento que dejaría a ese bastardo tocar lo mio?- el dueño de los ojos ámbares miraba deslumbrado la perfección de la belleza en todo su esplendor.

Su mujer se encontraba sentada con las piernas flectadas hacia un lado, su cabello suelto, una mirada sensual dirigida exclusivamente a él y unas gotas de sangre manchaban con sabor a muerte sus sensuales labios, los cuales invitaban a ser usurpados.

De un movimiento felino capturó los labios de Kaoru, saboreando la sangre de aquel conocedor del filo de su katana y su ira.

-esta vez no podrás huir de mi… estas cazada Kaoru.- La antes nombrada gimoteo impaciente, con solo su voz, el podía invitarla hacia una mundo mas calido, mas arrebatado. Y ella como casi siempre, aceptaba gustosa el viaje.

Un viaje el cual Kenshin estaba seguro, no debía ser muy agradable.

Quien deseaba viajar a las tinieblas, solo Kaoru lo deseaba. Solo ella aceptaba esa alma tormentosa y la reclamaba como suya. El solo se dejaba llevar. Con ella todo era así de mágico, de inocente, que hasta en las noches más ardientes, no podía evitar pensar que estaba haciendo el amor con una criatura celestial.

La desesperación estaba haciendo de ambos, sus presas. Torpemente empezaron a desvestirse. El ungimiento de hundirse en el cuerpo del otro nuevamente les poseía.

Kenshin se encontraba sobre el prominente cuerpo de su mujer. Ella temblaba. El aun se encontraba reticente a entrar en ella.

Era tan delicada y suave, que el pensaba que con su fuerza podría romperla y romperse el junto a ella. ¿Cómo podría este cruel demonio osar romper un ángel?.

Aunque prefería ser el quien la rompiera y no cualquier bastardo que se topara con ella. Sabía muy bien que había varios hombres del campamento rondando a la dulzura de mujer, pero todos, al saber que era mujer del Hitokiri, apenas se aventuraban a observarla de reojo.

Ahora ya sabía que hacer. Era muy cierto que no era la primera vez que se amaban, pero algo había cambiado. Por una extraña razón se sentía perverso estando desnudo sobre Kaoru. Necesitaba su amor declarado, su mirada suplicante, sus gemidos ahogados. Más que nada, necesitaba su permiso.

-Kaoru…permitirías a este indigno entrar en ti?. –susurró Kenshin, siendo interrumpido sólo por los jadeos que emanaban de el. Empezando por los hombros, iba palpando todo el contorno de la curva silueta de Kaoru.

Pero no la miraba a los ojos. Temía ver la negación dispuesta en ellos.

-mírame Kenshin… no ves que sin ti dentro mío, me siento tan vacía, tan seca?- los ojos de Kaoru brillaban imponentes, mientras Battousai la miraba perplejo. Como era posible que ella se sintiera igual que él. En esa semana en la que estuvieron sin mirarse y mucho menos rozarse, el se sentía desfallecer. El apetito que emanaba solo por ella era algo mucho más fuerte que el deseo físico.

Era la necesidad de amar.

-Shinta, amor…tienes todo el permiso para entrar en mi.- lo dijo en un solo jadeo. El Hitokiri Battousai estaba domado. Sin ningún tipo de reparos, entro en ella fuerte y directamente. Siempre con la reprochante mirada del cuerpo ensangrentado sobre el piso. Ambas mitades parecían ser una prolongación del arrepentimiento y la culpa.

Aun así, Kenshin no logro hacer más que ese movimiento.

Porque el sentir el filo de una espada en su cuello, se vio obligado a detenerse.

Quien fuera el imprudente iba a pagar. Y con su vida.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, esta escena si que me parece conocida.-una voz mas grave que los truenos de las montañas rugió dentro de la estancia.

Maldito Hiko Seijuro.

-levántate asqueroso bastardo. Vas a tener que pagar por desflorar a mi hija… con tu vida.- dijo mientras le arrojaba su hakama, para que cubriera así su masculinidad.

Kenshin se levantó, no avergonzado ni mucho menos temeroso.

Total y absolutamente encolerizado.

Kaoru miraba la escena avergonzada. Su padre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, haciendo parecer que no lograba notar el estado de desnudez de su hija. Ella se tapó rápidamente, sin poder sostener la mirada crítica de su padre.

-Kaoru levántate. Nos vamos a casa¡¡… y ni se te ocurra decir que quieres quedarte. Esta guerra no es tuya, no te incumbe. Dejémosela al gran Hitokiri Battousai.- cada palabra era lanzada con un deje de ironía, que Kenshin ni siquiera se molestó en negar.

Hiko reaccionó violentamente al notar la indecisión de su hija. Kaoru miraba a su padre y a Kenshin, sin saber que hacer. Seguir desesperadamente al amor u obedecer sometidamente a su padre. Que hacer?

-ven acá maldita sea¡¡.- Hiko explotó, descargando toda su ira contra Kaoru, quien habría recibido una fuerte cachetada, si Kenshin no hubiera sujetado la mano que otorgaría el golpe.

Kaoru había cerrado los ojos, esperando así el golpe que nunca llegaría. Al sentir la tardanza abrió los ojos, temerosa, encontrándose con la peor escena que podría haber imaginado.

Kenshin, su amor y su padre, peleando por ella. Ambos nunca ocuparon sus katanas, solamente se lastimaban ocupando sus puños, sus piernas y sus dientes.

Ahora era Shinta quien mordía a Hiko en un brazo, mientras este trataba infructuosamente se sacárselo de encima.

Kaoru ahora no pudo soportar la carcajada que se asomaba por su garganta, la soltó alegre por el simple hecho de saber que los dos hombres de su vida jamás se harían daño. Se amaban mutuamente como idiotas y a la vez, la amaban a ella.

Los hombres pararon en seco al escuchar la agradable risa de la joven mujer. Ella se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente su fértil vientre.

-que es tan gracioso?¡- preguntaron ambos mientras dejaban de morderse e insultarse.

-es solo que pensé que iban a matarse, pero con mordidas e insultos dudo mucho que lo puedan lograr… jajajaja.- y Kaoru empezó otra ronda de carcajadas que dejaron estupefactos a los hombres.

Kenshin abrió la boca para acotar algo a la situación, pero no pudo decir nada ya que ese justo momento entro una persona, la encargada del campamento en ese momento.

-que sucede aquí, no se dan cuenta de que nos estamos preparando para una importante batalla, quizás la ultima?...vayan a alistarse rápido¡¡¡- el hombre estaba a punto de estallar, sus dos mejores espadachines estaban semidesnudos mientras el futuro del Japón se estaba definiendo. Era para no creérselo.

-vamos¡¡.- dijo Kaoru casi atorada. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa. Era su primera pelea verdadera. No se creía capaz de matar a nadie.

-vamos a donde, si tu no vas a ninguna parte¡¡.- ambos hombres volvieron a hablar al unísono. Se miraron perplejos.

-pues claro que vamos…y vamos los tres¡¡¡.- Kaoru salio de la cabaña dispuesta a vestirse apresuradamente y acabar con esa batalla que llevaba librando hacia mas de cuatro años. Contra Shinta y contra su destino. Esta vez no iba a perder por ningún motivo…ninguna de ambas batallas.

Continuara…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Talcahuano, Chile, 17:51 -22-02-06, en la practica ajajajajajjaj si me pillan me sacan.

Si que me demorado para actualizar este fic, pero es que estoy tan feliz que solo me he centrado en Kaoru, la loca por el cual estoy encantada escribiendo.

Ahora a los reviews:

ane himura: pero si este fic no se ha acabado, quedan dos capítulos, muchas gracias negrilla y nos encontramos en tu ff.

CiNtHiA: la verdad es que me dio pena pegarle a ken en parte tan sensible ajajajaj cuídate y muchas gracias-.

Gabyhyatt: si loca, kao también conoce el hitten ajajaja gracias por tu tiempo.

kaoru-luna: gracias compañera, y ya sabes en lo que estamos no?

Satsuki Haru: ajajajajajaj maestra de maestras, ojala yo hiciera un lemon la mitad de bueno que los tuyos. Muchas gracias.

Verito.S: ajajajajajjaja muchas gracias, pero debes actualizar ne?

Ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el final y ni se imaginan en que terminara.

Se despide con su infaltable pucho en la mano y una copa ausente en la otra.

MONIKA-DONO


	10. you don´t have to speak, i feel

Aclaración: Todos lo personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos, por décima vez…son de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Moni-notas: **este capitulo esta exclusivamente dedicado a mi imouto Danichan, te quiero mucho hermana y gracias por los ánimos que me otorgas cada día a través de MSN. Mil besotes y estudie mucho, o si no ya sabe lo que no habrá para usted en el verano. A mis reviews… nos leemos abajo juajuajua…. Me encantas mis post-fics.

**Capitulo 10:** _You don't have to speak - I feel. __(No tienes que hablar, yo siento.) Jóga, Björk._

-vamos¡¡.- dijo Kaoru casi atorada. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa. Era su primera pelea verdadera. No se creía capaz de matar a nadie.

-vamos a donde, si tu no vas a ninguna parte¡¡.- ambos hombres volvieron a hablar al unísono. Se miraron perplejos.

-pues claro que vamos…y vamos los tres¡¡¡.- Kaoru salio de la cabaña dispuesta a vestirse apresuradamente y acabar con esa batalla que llevaba librando hacia mas de cuatro años. Contra Shinta y contra su destino. Esta vez no iba a perder por ningún motivo…ninguna de ambas batallas.

Caminó hacia la cabaña que le había sido asignada, dispuesta a no ver el rostro de Kenshin y el de su padre hasta el momento mas propicio. Kaoru temía que al ver Kenshin su mirada preocupada, descubriera el motivo de su cuidado.

Ya en la cabaña, procedió a quitarse tan sucios ropajes, con los cuales se encontraba hacia más de tres días, quedando así desnuda, a completa merced de la luz del día. Bajó la mirada hacia su privado cuerpo descubriendo su nuevo cuerpo de mujer. Abultadas curvas hicieron estremecer su realidad. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan prominente. Entonces la verdad le dio un duro golpe. Se sintió estúpida y avergonzada. Como no haberlo notado antes?. Cubrió con sus manos su apenas abultado vientre como una forma de protegerse y de protegerlo a él de la dura batalla a la que tendría que enfrentarse ahora. Sería lo correcto?. Un temblor en su nuca la hizo desconectarse de la comunicación con su interior.

Al sentir una energía tan poderosa, supuso de quien se trataba. La última persona a la que deseaba ver en ese momento.

Kenshin la observaba, incrédulo. Por que ella se abrigaba el vientre de esa manera tan peculiar?.

-Al aparentar uno puede encontrar, fantasías y rosas matutinas, frutas prohibidas, mentiras silenciadas; sutilezas en tu desprecio.- susurró Kenshin de manera muy extraña, recibiendo la incomprensible mirada de Kaoru.

-Chocar, despedazarme, porque nadie me ama, es verdad, nadie como lo haces tú.- habló Kaoru con el mismo tono antes utilizado por Kenshin, mientras se acercaba hacia el hombre, rozando casi invisiblemente la pálida mejilla de él.

-¿Qué soy yo y por qué? Porque todo lo que he dejado es el recuerdo del pasado. Oh! El tiempo amargo, porque nadie me ama, es verdad, nadie como lo haces tú.- Kenshin la recibió con los ojos cerrados, aceptando mansamente la caricia de su mujer.

-Después del tiempo, el sabor amargo de una inocencia desintegrada, de semillas esparcidas, de seres enterrados en vida, historias de nuestro simulado renacer, las circunstancias decidirán.-Kaoru pasó su mano por el contorno del cuello de Kenshin, enterrando los dedos en la abundante cabellera, mientras abría los labios, en espera de la invasión de tan anhelado beso. - Porque nadie me ama, es cierto, nadie como lo haces tú.- terminó la frase en un suspiro, al momento en que el pelirrojo hombre capturaba los labios de Kaoru de forma hambrienta.

-te sientes bien, amor?.- pregunto el hombre, mirando a los ojos zafiros.

-me siento tan bien como podría sentirse una mujer que va a ser madre… del hombre que amo, por supuesto.- y esbozó una sensual sonrisa al notar la sorpresa de Kenshin. Al apreciar como las tinieblas en las que se consumía su amante, poco a poco cedían paso a la luz de la nueva vida, yaciente en su terso vientre.

-yo… no se que decir…- apenas habló el hombre, soltando una nerviosa y tonta risotada. La verdad es que desebaba decirlo todo. Un poema, una canción, un lamento, una carcajada y un grito desgarrador. Pero se sentía débil, débil de amor.

-solo basta con que me digas que me amas…que nos amas.- agregó posando sus manos en su tripa.

-te amo…los amo… y los amaré por siempre.- dijo, dando respuesta inmediata a la necesidad de Kaoru y a su propia necesidad.-ahora, es necesario que vayas a descansar, no quiero que mi hijo llegue a sentirse mal, ni tu tampoco amor.- Kenshin ahora se soltaba del amarre creado en la cintura femenina.

-no Kenshin, yo iré a luchar contigo y con mi padre. Por mi país y por el futuro de nuestro hijo.- discutió Kaoru, y no se detuvo en su idea, ni aun sintiendo la mirada ámbar sobre su ser.

-ahhh no mujer, quien demonios te has creído para poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo?¡¡¡.- ahora Battousai se encontraba casi histérico, dando vueltas por la habitación, tratando de buscar en ella, una idea para dejar a Kaoru en el campamento. _Hiko¡¡¡¡, el es mi solución. _Kaoru lo miraba de manera fría. Ella no se dejaría amedrentar por los ardientes gritos de su hombre.

Kenshin caminó hacia la puerta de la cabaña, y sacando solo su cabeza, gritó el nombre del que seguramente seria su carta de salvación.

Hiko Seijuro se encontraba afuera de la cabaña, apoyando todo su peso en la pared frontal.

-me buscabas, baka deshi?.- pregunto serena e inocentemente.

-ven acá¡¡.- rugió Kenshin, tomando severamente el fornido brazo de su maestro. Lo metió de malas maneras al inmueble, apuntando hacia la delgada figura de Kaoru, más bien dicho, hacia su vientre.

-háblale a tu hija, dile que no puede ir a pelear con nosotros. Ella esta muy delicada¡¡¡.- Kenshin miraba furioso el impecable rostro de Hiko, mientras este miraba a Kaoru. Kaoru repartía su refulgente mirada entre Kenshin y su padre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se sentía como una niña con dos padres. Y con padres como aquellos, era más deseable ser una miserable huérfana.

-pues déjame decirte, Battousai no baka, que mi hija ya es una mujer capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, cierto hija?.- Kaoru le sonrió a ambos de manera triunfal. Hiko sabia muy bien a lo que se refería Kenshin, ni loco dejaría a su hija y a su nieto ir a morir a una guerra. Solo lo hacía por sacarle una par de canas verdes más a su estupido pupilo.

-ahh si, y pensarías lo mismo si te dijera que tu hija lleva dentro de su vientre a mi hijo?...a tu nieto?.- ahora era Kenshin quien sonreía triunfal, Kaoru solo lo miraba derrotada.

-ya basta¡¡¡, iré y no hay mas que discutir, si no me dejan ir, les juro que me iré muy lejos y ustedes no sabrán mas de mi en toda su desgraciada existencia.- Kaoru se sentía desesperada, y la desesperación la llevaba a decir una cantidad incierta de estupideces. Kenshin y Hiko solo la miraban. Hiko se acerco a ella, mientras Kaoru no paraba de gritar cosas extravagantes, que iban desde la huida hasta el seppuku. Su padre ya harto, la golpeo en la coyuntura del hombro con el cuello, cayendo ella desmayada al instante.

Kenshin le sonrió como muestra de aceptación. Tomó a Kaoru delicadamente, siempre observando su rostro y la recostó en un futón, rogando a kami-sama que ella no despertara antes de que ellos terminaran la batalla.

Sin más palabras, los hombres salieron de la cabaña con dirección a la espesura del bosque.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cinco horas después, Kaoru despertaba con un agobiante dolor de cabeza, apenas podía recordar lo sucedido esa misma tarde. Su padre¡¡¡. Claro que si. En ese mismo, momento su padre y kenshin se encontraban peleando una batalla mortal… y sin ella¡¡¡.

Se levantó apresuradamente, tomó su daisho colocándolo aseguradamente en su cinto y corrió ágilmente hacia el interior del bosque.

No se detuvo hasta ver la masacre frente a ella. Al menos un centenar de hombres de encontraban librando una ardiente guerra. El escenario no era más que sangre y cuerpos desmembrados. Movió su mirada, buscando la imagen del hombre que pertenecía al de sus sueños, encontrándolo muy cerca de si, luchando con su katana en contra de una persona que se lograba vislumbrar más alto que el pelirrojo, pero casi igual de poderoso. Ambas miradas doradas se cruzaban, mientras sus katanas se encargaban de demostrar el poderío de cada uno.

Kenshin estaba tan ensimismado con su pelea, que no noto en ningún momento al bastardo que se acercaba por la espalda, dispuesto a atravesarlo con el filo que portaba en sus manos. Pero Kaoru fue más rápida, y lo derrumbó de una sola estocada en el pecho. Se sintió inmensurablemente sucia e indigna al ver la sangre salpicando sus ropas. Kenshin se dio vuelta cuando su reciente adversario huyó al sentir un sonido de retirada, encontrándose cara a cara con Kaoru.

-por un demonio Kaoru, que maldita sea tengo que hacer para que por una vez me obedezcas?¡¡¡¡.- gritó Kenshin furioso, pero al ver la sonrisa seductora de su mujer, sucumbió nuevamente a el placer de su cuerpo. Y se besaron de la manera en la que solo ellos podían hacerlo. Kaoru se separó de improviso de los labios de Kenshin, eliminando fulminantemente a los hombres que se acercaban a ellos, desobedeciendo la orden de retirarse del campo de batalla. Kenshin también se viró, de malas ganas, aniquilando a otros más.

Kaoru se observaba. Pasaba desde su pecho, hacia sus manos, todo horriblemente cubierto de sangre. Por que los había eliminado?. Quien era ella para juzgar y condenar, si ella misma era la condenada ahora?. La condenada a sufrir la persecución de los muertos que cargaba su inmunda katana.

Y lloro desconsoladamente, tomando su cara con ambas manos, como una forma de ocultar su avergonzado rostro. Kenshin notó su miedo y su tristeza, maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de mantener la inocencia de su mujer.

-déjame abrazarte, mi pequeña….- murmuró Kenshin, atrayendo hacia su amplio pecho, el húmedo rostro de Kaoru. Ella no se resistió, se entrego a la tibieza y confort que le otorgaba Kenshin, aferrándose violentamente al gi del pelirrojo.

El la sostuvo con mas fuerza, intentando a la vez, que el perfecto mundo creado por Kaoru, no la derrumbara hacia la profundidad de la tinieblas, tinieblas en las que el se encontraba y que no deseaba compartir con ella. Era todo tan oscuro y frió allá abajo…

-bésame Shinta…no dejes que me caiga, que me hunda…no lo permitas…-ella anuló la distancia entre sus labios, juntándolos con los de su amor. Se entregaron consuelo y amor en un beso arrebatador, que les quitaba el aire, el alma y el temor, llevándolos a un mundo pacífico, suave, claro y perfumado. Kenshin se convenció de que ese mundo era la piel de Kaoru, la piel de cuyo sabor deseaba arrebatar hasta la esencia.

Se separaron del beso, notando con asombro que se encontraban totalmente solo en medio del bosque, más aun, acompañados solo por las partes de quienes algunas vez fueron hombres. Ahora convertidos en un amasijo de carne, sangre y terror.

Kaoru sufrió un repentino ataque de arcadas, intentando que el vomito no se asomara por su garganta. Kenshin la sostuvo de la cintura, impidiendo que ella cayera de rodillas.

-déjame desearte esta tarde.- habló Kenshin en el nacimiento de oído de Kaoru, acompañado de una jadeo incitador.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que responder, se entrego a las bestiales caricias que le entregaba su amante. Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez Kenshin saboreo de los labios de Kaoru, la sangre de quien habían muerto bajo la hábil katana de su mujer. Un golpe de orgullo le arranco una sonrisa ladina.

Kaoru se soltó de los posesivos brazos de Kenshin, acostándose se espaldas a la tierra, inmediatamente se empapó la ropa de sangre. Kenshin se permitió observarla un momento, parecía una diosa de la muerte, entregándose en medio de una masacre. La tierra sobre la cual estaba recostada, más parecía un charco mortal. A su lado izquierdo una cabeza sin cuerpo miraba con expresión aterrorizada a Kaoru, él pensó que lo hacia de manera lujuriosa, sintiendo una fugaz arranque de celos. Sacó su katana y se un solo movimiento, partió la extremidad en miles de secciones, mirándolo Kaoru divertida.

El también le sonrió como respuesta y empezó a agazaparse sobre el provocador cuerpo de su mujer, entregándole todo su peso, que para ella resultaba excitante.

Se desnudaron sin muchos miramientos, se necesitaban de manera urgente. No era necesaria la delicadeza y la lentitud.

Solo querían sentir las pieles tibias acariciándose entre si.

Kaoru se revolcó entre la sangre del piso, ahogadamente. Estaba siendo sometida a la más mortífera de las torturas: las caricias insinuantes de Kenshin. Este tocaba las zonas mas cercanas a su pubis, mas sin tocas nunca su centro. Rodeaba son dedos mansos las curvatura de los senos, sin rozas el pezón. Kaoru gemía suplicante, necesitaba de más presión, de más fuerza, siéndole esta negada. Kenshin viró el rostro, mirando a su alrededor. Todo era muerte. Los miembros anhelantes de vida de encontraban rodeando el cuerpo de Kaoru, provocándole una idea de lo que seria estar con ella en el infierno. Su mujer tenia el pelo de un color burdeo, mezcla provocada por la cantidad abominable de sangre en su cabello, su cabeza de encontraba levemente alzada, por el hecho de tenerla posada en un torso sin extremidades. Pero ella no parecía notarlo. Manos mendigas estiraban sus esqueléticos dedos en espera de una limosna de compasión, la cual nunca les fue otorgada. Más cabezas con los ojos abiertos descomunalmente, parecían observar horrorizados a la pareja de amantes. Quien podría amarse en un escenario como ese, le estaban reprochando su falta de tacto al Hitokiri Battousai.

-váyanse todos al infierno¡¡¡.- gritó enfurecido Kenshin a todos las almas que parecían prolongarse a través de los desmembramientos, antes de penetrar en la profundidad de su mujer, quien lanzo un gritó ahogado, siendo este insonorizado por los labios de Kenshin. Las caderas de Kaoru se sumían en la fatigante danza del amor, intentado seguir el ritmo de su acompañante. Kenshin se mecía dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru de una forma avasalladora, enseñándole así la capacidad en la que podía dominar su cuerpo, tomando conciencia ella de la forma en la que estaba siendo profanada.

Siguieron embistiéndose brutalmente, acompañando cada unión, por gritos, gemidos y susurros, hasta que Kaoru tembló en señal de clímax alcanzado. Segundos después la siguió Kenshin, cayendo rígido sobre los pechos abultados de su mujer. Se abrazo a su cintura tiernamente al sentir llorar nuevamente a Kaoru. De vergüenza, de miedo y de arrepentimiento. La muerte era una carga mas pesada de la que ella podía soportar. Tarde se daría cuenta Kenshin, solo unas horas mas adelante, en cuanto despertara y no encontrara a Kaoru entre sus brazos.

Continuara…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Concepción, Chile. 10:55, en la practica…juajua que bolsera¡¡¡¡

Para el que interesa, me encuentro mas que resfriada, que hay peor que un resfriado de verano?. Nada¡¡¡ solo creo que pisar caca antes de entrar a la casa de tu pololo…eso si que es vergonzoso.

Otra cosa mas o menos importante: en dialogo mas bizarro entre ken y kao no es mío, es un extracto de la traducción de la canción Sour Time de Portishead.

**Agradeciendo a mis reviews:**

Diez chicas se encontraban de pie, en la entrada de un gran edificio en cuyo patio había un letrero gigante que decía: "CENTRO DE AYUDA A LAS ANIME-MANIATICAS". Las chicas se miraron entre si y suspiraron. Era necesario entrar allí.

La recepcionista se encontraba ensimismada leyendo una revista de adolescentes, mientras las jóvenes tosían para llamar su atención. La mujer bajo la revista revelando así su identidad: Kaoru Kamiya.

-que quieren?¡¡¡, no ven que estoy acupadísima?¡¡¡.-casi gritó Kaoru. A las jóvenes les salio una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-bueno SEÑORAAAAA, nosotras venimos a terapia colectiva con la señorita MONIKA-DONO, nos podría decir donde se encuentra ella?.- pregunto severamente Arcasdrea. A ella nadie la venia a pisotear, no señor¡¡¡¡¡. Las demás chicas solo rieron ante el tono usado por su amiga.

-esta bien, esta bien…ella se encuentras en la sala de recuperación, pero ya debe estar por despertar.- dijo Kaoru con un tono de indiferencia.

-sala de recuperación, es que le paso algo SEÑORAAA?.- pregunto preocupada Danichan-KRK.

-recuperación de la caña, señorita¡¡¡, es que acaso no sabe lo que es una caña?.- Danichan-KRK, se rió. Arcasdrea se sonrojo, le iban a decir a ella lo que era una buena caña? Mou¡¡¡

-esta bien ya entendimos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, nos podría decir donde esperarla SEÑORAAA?.- pregunto exasperada Ane himura. Esa mujer le sacaba de quicio.

-pasen a la habitación nº 666, allí la esperara ella. Y otra cosa¡¡¡¡¡…no soy SEÑORAAA por si no lo saben…..- dijo Kaoru mirando reprochadora.

-y a nosotras que nos importa, mejor para nosotras¡¡¡¡¡¡.- agregaron las fanáticas de Kenshin, y huyeron rápidamente hacia el interior del pasillo.

Entraron en la sala asignada, encontrando once sillas ubicadas formando un círculo.

Las diez chicas se sentaron, esperando a MONIKA-DONO.

A los cinco minutos entro una joven con notorias ojeras, una aguja en su vena que la conectaba con el "suero", que en este caso decía "agua soda".

Las chicas rieron ante la imagen.

-se puede saber de que se ríen, envidiosas?- pregunto la mujer con voz ronca, producto del cigarrillo que traía fumando.

LaS chicas prefirieron callar, parecía que ese no era uno de los mejores días de MONIKA-DONO.

-muy bien, muy bien… empecemos por ti!.- dijo apuntando acusadoramente a una de las jóvenes.- tu nombre es Satsuki Haru no, cuéntame cual es tu problema?.

-lo q…que…que suced….sucede es que soy….una…..HENTAI!1.- gritó ella logrando que la respuesta saliera de la manera más vergonzosa. Bajo la cabeza, sonrojadísima.

-ok, ok no hay de que avergonzarse…ja……ja… jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja., ejem ,ejem. Perdona el pequeño desliz. Haber, hagamos una prueba. Battousai entra aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

En ese momento un Battousai de ámbares ojos entro solo con una bata de dormir, bailando al ritmo de la música de Chayanne, bailándole sensualmente a nuestra amiga Satsuki, quien nada de tonta, agarro firmemente el trasero de Battousai.

-altoooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, Battousai vete de acá¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- la música se detuvo y a Satsuki le salio una lagrima de felicidad, siendo abrazada por Kaoru-luna.

-Satsuki Haru, mi diagnostico es que eres una hentai sin remedio, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti. Solo déjame decirte que tus lemons son de los mejores que he leído. Ahora….vete de aquí hentai!.- al decir esto MONIKA-DONO apretó un botón con el cual se abrió una compuerta en el piso, cayendo Satsuki en un poso negro gritando: te amo Battousaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

La demás chicas tragaron saliva.

-ahora tu…cuéntame cual es tu problema?.- habló la loquera inocentemente.

-lo que sucede señorita es que tengo un ff sin actualizar hace mas de un mes, se me ha ido la inspiración.- contesto Verito S con pena.

-JUAJUAJUA, pero eso es muy fácil de solucionar amiga por kami-sama¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡. Enishi…Kenshin vengan acá¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

Dicho esto aparecieron ambos hombres, poniéndose en posición de batalla. Empezaron el ataque con un grito ensordecedor, mientras a las chicas se les caía la baba.

Kenshin estaba a punto de vencer, mientras Verito S. tomaba nota en una libreta sobre los movimientos realizados por ambos combatientes.

-altoooooooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.-grito MONIKA-DONO mientras las mujeres la miraban con expresiones asesinas.- ahora mis niños, llévense a Verito S. al privado, a ver si le pueden hacer nacer la inspiración. Los hombres obedecieron tomando cada uno un brazo de Verito S, quien les sacaba la lengua a las demás mujeres que la miraban con envidia.

-per-fec-to…. Ahora tu mi niña linda…dime que es lo que te sucede?.- pregunto nuevamente MONIKA-DONO, sobándose las manos.

-lo que sucede es que quede traumada con la escena en que Hiko descubre a Kenshin en el "acto mismo". De solo imaginármelo me dan escalofríos.- dijo gabyhyatt tomándose los brazos como si tuviera frió.

-bueno pues mi querida amiga…no es lo mismo imaginárselo que vivirlo ne?.- dijo MONIKA-DONO con una sonrisa picara. –Kenshinnnnnnnnn¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ven acá por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡.- Kenshin entro con una sonrisa avergonzada al sentir los chiflidos que le hacían varias chikas.- llévate a Gabyhyatt..y ejem tu sabes el resto no?. Yo me encargo de llamar a tu padre Gabyhyatt, para que los pille justo a tiempo.

-nooooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- gritó Gabyhyatt, pero al notar la mirada sensual del pelirrojo gritó: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.

Las demás chicas rieron ante la escena.

-ahora es tu turno, vamos no seas vergonzosa¡¡¡¡.- gritó sonriente MONIKA-DONO. Parece que el final no resulto ser tan inútil la mujer.

-MONIKA-DONO, lo que pasa es que tengo unas ganas terribles de salir a carretear, pero no tengo dinero, además estoy enamorada de…Sanosuke Sagara………- Tanuki miro a las demás chicas, buscando una mirada reprobatoria, pero las demás solo reían ,mientras no fuera Kenshin su amor platónico todo estaría bien…

-muy bien Nuki-chan, creo tener la solución para ese problema…Tori-Atama, ven aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Sanosuke entro a la estancia con una espina de pescado en la boca, haciendo que las demás chikas suspiraran.

-sanooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, mi amor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- grito eufórica Nuki-chan, lanzándosele a los brazos.

-Sanosuke, por favor, acompaña a la señorita a la sala de juegos y por favor…procura perder dinero, además dale después su regalo sorpresa.- Sanosuke sonrió traviesamente, mientras Auki lo miraba embobada. Sanosuke la cargo en su hombro y ambos de marcharon.

-ohhh por kami-sama¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ miren la hora que es¡¡¡¡. Lo siento chikas, pero es resto de ustedes tendrá que esperar hasta la siguiente actualización, perdón…sesión.- arreglo la joven.- ahora, se puede saber quien mil demonios me va a pagar la sesión?¡¡¡¡¡.- gritó casi histérica. Las demás chicas solo se miraron, se rieron y a la cuenta de tres corrieron hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, haciendo perro muerto a la pobre loquera, quien maldijo por dentro y se fue hacia el privado. En una de esas, Kenshin y Enishi aun le podían realizar un masaje relajador.

Continuara…..(sorry chicas es que o si no me iba a que dar muy largooooo)


	11. Chapter 11

Aclaración: Todos lo personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos, por undécima vez…son de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Moni-notas: perdón, perdón, perdón… no me han olvidado aun ne?. Siento mucho la demora de verdad, pero esto de la cesantía me tiene sumida en una profunda depresión. Informo antes que todo que este último capitulo esta escrito casi completamente desde el punto de vista de Kenshin. Lo que esta escrito en _cursiva_son los pensamientos de Kenshin, lo escrito en **negrita **pertenece a la letra traducida de una canción de Bjórk de titulo: "Te extraño". Agrego además que la letra de la canción pertenece a los pensamientos de un personaje que se conocerá al final, pero que deben ya suponer quien es y no, no es Kaoru, ella aparecerá muy poco y serán escenas cortas, micro cortas diría yo. Mucho bla bla y poca acción…al fanfic!

**Svó djúp og blá, augun pin**. (Tan profundo y azul, tus ojos)

**Capitulo 11: **Te extraño.

&&&&&&&

-Déjalo en paz, no lo mates¡¡¡.- gritó Kaoru sosteniendo firmemente la katana ensangrentada de Battousai. Este solo se limitaba a mirarla. El hombre que debía ser eliminado observaba estupefacto la escena. La mujer de azules orbitas luchaba poseídamente contra Battousai para que este no lo eliminara. La sangre fluía a mares por las manos de quien sostenía el furibundo filo asesino.

-Este no es asunto tuyo…vete de una vez¡¡¡- el descontrol hizo estragos en el cuerpo de Kenshin, quien de un movimiento involuntario, estrelló su agudo filo contra el pecho de la mujer.

Esta cayó suavemente en la tierra encharcada, sin emitir sonido.

El sujeto que miraba absorto la pelea se acerco al pelirrojo, buscando su mirada temeroso.

Battousai estaba llorando…

&&&&&&&

-noooo¡¡¡¡.- el hombre despertó sudando ante la cercanía de la pesadilla, el olor a sangre le parecía tan real, tan profundo. Miró a su alrededor y sin mas se dio cuenta del porque. Aun continuaba en el campo de batalla. _Kaoru¡¡¡¡. _Enloquecido busco a su lado, en donde el peso de un cuerpo había dejado una marca sobre la tierra. Nada.

Corrió descompuesto hasta el sendero que daba hacia el pueblo con la cara transfigurada por el miedo, la angustia y la soledad. Los pasos torpes. Sabía que no la encontraría en mucho tiempo. Pero no podía dejarla ir, sin antes robarle el último de los besos.

**_Te extraño  
pero aún no te he conocido…  
_**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-dejaré todo en manos del tiempo, mi Shinta…- musitó Kaoru mientras acariciaba su vientre y miraba el cielo oscurecer……celeste… amarillo…naranjo…rojo…azul… negro. Esta anocheciendo, como cuando te conocí.

Y continuó su camino sin rumbo.

_**Tan especial  
pero aun no ha pasado…  
**_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Diez años después… en las afueras de Tokio.

-señor?... usted conoce a alguien que necesite ayuda para la cosecha de gozaru ka?- el hombre pelirrojo preguntó con la mirada llena de inocencia y una amable sonrisa esculpida en el rostro.

-claro joven, el médico de la zona tiene muchos terrenos en los cuales puede ser bastante útil…solo siga ese sendero y llegará directo a su mansión.- habló el señor mientras apuntaba un camino que se vislumbraba interminable. Sin embargo el hombre agradeció siempre sonriente y dejo atrás al anciano de blancos cabellos y bigotes curvados hacia el cielo.

_Kaoru mi dulce Kaoru, estarás ahora deseando mis besos?. Es tu boca la que me llama, obligándome a viajar sin rumbo?._

_He caminado por todo Japón buscando, pero mientras mas te anhelo, mas interminables se me hacen los caminos, ahora cierro los ojos y me resulta muy sencillo inventarme un sueño, uno como muchos, en el que te encuentro y estas mas bella de cómo te recuerdo, en donde el hijo que tenias en el vientre es fuerte y hermoso…claro, debe ser igual a ti. _

_Mi vida…no he podido dejar de culparme por tu partida, por tu huida. Yo quería huir contigo. Pero aquella anciana predijo esta separación y solo mi maestro lo sabia, ella dijo que tardaríamos en estar juntos, pero que cuando lo volviéramos a hacer, seria para siempre._

_Yo confío en el destino y confío es que me estarás esperando…_

_Quisimos jugar al amor, pero era delicado y mi inocente corazón no supo perder._

_**Tu eres bueno  
pero aun no te he conocido  
lo recuerdo  
pero aun no ha pasado…**_

Para cuando Kenshin termino con sus recurrentes pensamientos, ya se encontraba frente a la casa del medico. No pudo evitar exclamar un "oro" cuando apreció con detalle la magnitud del inmueble. Era una mansión de estilo occidental.

Entró saltando la enorme valla que la protegía, deseando que no hubieran animales que salieran a su encuentro, siendo sus pensamientos leídos por un enorme can de descomunales dimensiones. El lo único que quería era un trabajo, el perro no tenia porque atacarlo no?. Pero al perro que le importaba lo que Kenshin quisiera, y sin más se lanzo al ataque sobre su pantorrilla.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mujer de hermosos cabellos negros se encontraba peinándose frente a un espejo ovalado mientras entonaba una hermosa canción. Estaba en paz.

Hasta que un alarido desesperado la hizo saltar de su butaca. Corrió hacia la ventana para ver de donde provenía el grito, sintiéndolo muy cerca del ante jardín.

Como lo sospechaba, su amigable sabueso fue a dar la bienvenida al visitante. Clásico de Aki.

Como pudo corrió hacia las escaleras, recogiendo levemente su lujoso kimono, para ir al socorro del despistado hombre. Tamaña fue su sorpresa al ver al sanguinario Aki jugando dócilmente con un hombre pelirrojo de dudosa procedencia.

-ejem…buenas tardes señor. Ha extraviado algo en mi residencia para entrar con tamaño descaro?.- pregunto con voz sensual y retadora la joven, mirando o mejor dicho estudiando al polizón.

-oro?...buenas tardes señorita, es solo que me hablaron de que el dueño de esta residencia me podría ofrecer trabajo en sus tierras y como encontré el portón cerrado, tuve la osadía de entrar sin permiso…gomen nasai.- terminó Kenshin con una miserable reverencia. La mujer solo asintió elegantemente, dando su aprobación.

-mi nombre es Takani Megumi y mi padre es el medico dueño de todas estas tierras. –Habló con simpleza mientras con un gesto invitaba a Kenshin a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión.- no creo que tenga problemas en darte trabajo aquí, pareces muy confiable…demasiado, pensó con una risa astuta.- ahora es cuando me tienes que decir tu nombre, baka.- dijo mientras le miraba reprobando sus modales.

-gomen nasai… mi nombre es Himura Kenshin.- Kenshin pensó que la respuesta era demasiado lacónica, así que agregó inocentemente.- y estoy buscando a una mujer.- _demasiada información…baka¡¡¡¡_

-bueno Ken-san, te puedo decir así cierto?...pues… aquí la tienes.- afirmó Megumi apuntándose con el índice la cabeza, sonriendo con cara de zorro.

-orororororoooo¡¡¡, lo siento Megumi-dono, pero la mujer que busco no se parece en nada a usted, sin ofender.- Kenshin habló mientras se rascaba tontamente la cabeza. _La mujer que busco es infinitamente más bella que usted._

-vaya, pero que codicioso eres, rurouni…-murmuró Megumi. Y si que eres afortunada, Kaoru… pensó mirando al pelirrojo jugar con Aki.

**Y si tú crees en los sueños  
o lo que es más importante  
que un sueño se puede hacer realidad  
te conoceré…**

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, en donde el señor Takani les esperaba.

Dos sombras salieron por el medio de los frondosos matorrales, esperando órdenes, mientras Megumi dejaba caminando solo a Kenshin.

-Aoshi, Misao…infórmenle a Kaoru-chan que su visita estará pronto por llegar.- mandó Megumi, al cabo los ninjas asentían y desaparecían nuevamente entre las sombras.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**  
**

Un adiós…

Difícil es decir adiós, cuando solo deseas dar la bienvenida.

Un te quiero…

Duele mas que el adiós no habértelo dicho antes de partir.

Un porque…

Porque… porque… porque te amo mas que a mi vida, pero no tanto como a nuestro hijo, el merece vivir lejos del dolor, de la sangre y de la oscuridad. Y que mas te puedo decir?

-Y nada.- Kaoru continuó con el entrenamiento mientras miraba ansiosa hacia la entrada de su dojo, el dojo Kamiya. La gran ultima idea de su padre . La llegada de su visita seria muy pronta gracias a sus amigos.

**Estaba alcanzando el punto culminante  
pero aun no ha ocurrido  
no he recibido  
mi mejor recuerdo…**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-oi, cual es tu nombre pelirrojo?.- preguntó el altísimo hombre que trabajaba afanosamente con las manos en el pozón de agua, cultivando el arroz.

-Himura Kenshin… y el suyo?- curioseó Kenshin con su habitual sonrisa afable. Ambos habían conseguido un trabajo en las tierras del señor Takani.

-Sagara Sanosuke, pero me puedes decir Sano…CHEEEE¡¡¡¡, es que no me dejaran de picar estos malditos bicharracos infernales?¡¡¡.- gritó Sano sobándose adolorido la palma de la mano. Kenshin emitió algo parecido a la risa ante el mal humor de su nuevo camarada.- y dime Kenshin, que estas haciendo por estos lados ehh?.- preguntó el hombre dejándose caer en la tierra, exhausto.

-pues, estoy buscando a alguien especial…pero aun no he podido dar con Kaoru.- contesto Kenshin con la mirada triste, sentándose al lado de Sano y secándose el sudor con la manga del gi.

-con que Kaoru?... así que se trata de una mujer, pues para que complicarte la vida amigo, si Japón esta llena de hermosas mujeres.- informó Sano con una mirada lujuriosa y sonriente, pero al ver que Kenshin lo la correspondía, continuo.- pues por tu mirada me parece que esa mujer debe ser muy especial cierto?.- de detuvo un momento esperando la afirmación del pelirrojo, cuando escuchó un exclamado "hai", prosiguió con su sugerencia.- pues entonces amigo, deja que el gran Zanza te ayude a buscar a esa mujer tan especial… por lo que nuestra primera parada será en Tokyo ,que te parece Kenshin?.- Habló Sano muy rápido y seguro mientras apuntaba con el índice hacia el cielo, como si Kaoru se encontrara allí.

-no lo se Sano, sessha no quisiera ser una molestia para ti.- agregó humildemente Kenshin, posando su mano en la nuca, intentando descifrar el siguiente movimiento.

-que molestias ni que mierda…déjalo todo en mis manos y porque usas ese maldito sessha, que me hace sentir como un gran señor y que por supuesto no lo soy.- señaló Sano mientras miraba a Kenshin en espera de una respuesta.

-shiranai…la verdad es ya no lo recuerdo, debe ser mas por costumbre.- dijo Kenshin mientras miraba el suelo, buscando algo que jamás encontraría ahí. _No puedo decirle el porque, el porque de mi existencia indigna, el porque de mi autoflagelación…porque la verdad es que estoy procurando hacerme el bueno, para ver si así logro tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente. Porque olvidando quien soy, me siento un poco mejor al evocar tu casta imagen._

**Te extraño  
pero aun no te he conocido  
conozco tus hábitos  
pero aun no te reconocería…**

Y con este último pensamiento, Sano arrastró hacia el camino a Tokyo al baka de Kenshin.

-ororororoooo, pero… y el trabajo Sano?.- preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa tonta apuntando hacia los campos.

-al demonio con el trabajo Kenshin no baka, que es mas importante: tu Jo-chan o un par de miserables monedas?. Al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Kenshin, sonrió.- justo lo que pensaba.

-oro, Jo-chan?- Kenshin ahora si que estaba perdido con tanta familiaridad de parte de Sano.

-Jo-chan, Kaoru, lo mismo da…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todo mio…

Si que eres todo mio, lo se por que recuerdo que las mínimas sonrisas eran solo para mi… y que bien se sentía. Porque aunque me protegieras, aunque me desearas tan fervientemente, nunca será suficiente para mi.

Todo mio, tienes que ser mi rurouni…

No puedes escapar. No hay lugar donde te puedas esconder de mí.

**Y si tú crees en los sueños  
o lo que es más importante  
que un sueño se puede hacer realidad  
te conoceré…**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Donde, donde, donde te metiste?.

El niño de ojos cafés miraba nervioso hacia el sendero, buscando a la singular pareja aparecer en cualquier momento caminando, pero nada.

-Yahiko-chan¡¡, porque te escondías de mi, no me vuelvas a dejar sola…- pidió sonrojada la muchacha de castaña melena .

-que no me digas chan, Tsubame¡¡¡, y sabes además que jamás te dejaría sola, ne?.- agregó igual de sonrojado el joven. Tomando la mano de la niña y caminando en busqueda de su amigo Sano.

No fue necesario caminar tanto, ya que la silueta de los hombres empezaba a vislumbrarse por el horizonte.

-cabeza de gallo¡¡¡¡, si que has tardado esta vez no?.- gritó Yahiko corriendo en su búsqueda y viendo con falso asombro al pelirrojo acompañante.

-hola, mi nombre es Myoujin Yahiko y ella es Tsubame, mucho gusto¡¡¡¡.- habló cortésmente Yahiko señalando a Tsubame a modo de presentación.

-oro, pues mucho gusto Yahiko, Tsubame-dono, yo soy Himura Kenshin.- dijo Kenshin sonriendo mientras ajustaba su sakabattou en el cinto.- por lo que puedo ver, ustedes ya se conocen, ne?.- pregunto mientras paseaba su mirada entre los tres personajes.

-si, pues veras Kenshin, Yahiko es unos de los muchachos que conocí mientras me encontraba en uno de mis viajes por Japón y Tsubame trabaja en un restaurante en el centro de Tokio, por eso ahora vamos todos para allá ahora.

_Tokyo, Tokyo, Kaoru, estarás en Tokyo esperando por mi, dime amor, y que hago yo si te encuentro, seré capaz de reclamarte como mía si estas con otro hombre?...Kami-sama, que hago yo en ese caso?. Lo mato, te mato, me mato?._

_Ahora miro el cielo, esta anocheciendo…si koishii, como cuando te conocí. El viento susurra en mis oídos tu nombre…Kaoru._

**Estoy tan impaciente  
no puedo soportar la espera  
cuándo obtendré mi abrazo?...  
**

-pues ya, demasiado pensamiento hacia el cielo, Kenshin, mejor vámonos para llegar antes de que anochezca.- habló Sano despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras pateaba una piedra hacia un enfadado Yahiko, quien en modo de venganza empezó a pellizcarle un brazo, causando una tímida sonrisa de Tsubame.

Kenshin solo miraba la ciudad cuyas luces ya se distinguían en medio de la oscuridad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Deseo: quiero quedarme aquí, este es mi dojo, mas pronto será tu hogar, deseas un hogar conmigo, amor?

Deseo: que esto sea suficiente, mi lecho tibio, la paz que te da la felicidad, alguien especial que desea conocerte.

Deseo: simplemente te quiero… te quiero?. Nunca, si sabes que te amo.

Deseo: ingenuidad, somos tan ingenuos que el amor nos esclavizó, mas yo deseo ser quien se domine por tu amor.

**Quién eres?  
por ahora se  
que llegarás  
cuando deje de esperar…**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Yahiko, Sano, Tsubame-dono, pero donde se pueden haber metido?.- meditó Kenshin mientras en la oscuridad de Tokyo, buscaba a sus amigos caminando por las calles. Ellos partieron sin mas explicación a buscar una posada donde pasar la fría noche y ahora estaba perdido en una ciudad que ni siquiera conocía.

Caminó muy lento apreciando la brisa que enfriaba su rostro, estaba tan silencioso, tan quieto y en paz, hasta que el amor había entrado en su vida, desde la noche en que conoció a Kaoru, no podía recordar un solo día en que su corazón no dejara de latir desbocado. Una sola noche en que sus sueños no estuvieran plagados de ella, de sus ojos azules, oscuros.

Siguió caminando tranquilo, hasta que un grito le saco de su serenidad.

-alto ahí, Hitokiri Battousai!.- una voz suave, pero briosa y potente, que lleno el vació de la oscuridad.

Volteó inocentemente mirando a quien podía ser capaz de reconocerle luego de tantos años. Su mirada quedo fija en aquellos ojos que parecían sacados de un sueño, la persona sostenía firmemente un boken, mirándolo amenazante. Sus orbitas azules brillaban valerosos, pero el cabello rojo creaba un contraste armónico en el joven. Diez años, justo como el imaginaba que debía ser, porque el podría reconocer esos zafiros en cualquier parte, estaban grabados en su corazón, en su alma… eran…eran…tan profundo y azul…eran tus ojos, amor.

Y Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreirle al recién hallado…

**Te extraño.**

**_Svó Djúp og blá, augun pin finalizado._**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ayyy nooooo, pero que penaaaaaaa, sip amigas, MONIKA-DONO, esta llorando, pero de felicidad, mi primer ff publicado esta terminado, que alegría y que orgullo siento al notar como tanta gente me ha apoyado a lo largo de este viaje, en el que podemos terminar ustedes y yo intactas(os), libres de la envidia, del mal.

Si lo se, la verdad es que deje muchos cabos sueltos en este final, pero esa era la idea desde el principio, ahora es el turno de ustedes imaginar como caca se conocieron Kaoru con el resto del Kenshin-gumi, yo ya tengo una idea, pero prefiero dejarles a ustedes la imaginación de pensar….flojas mentales.

Muchas gracias mis cauras(ros) locas(os), gracias por aguantarme mis locuras, mis demoras, mis desvaríos.

Pero bueno, aun quedan muchos ff en el tintero, los que estoy ya por continuar. Aquí mis proyectos:

**Kaoru, la loca:** pues bueno quien haya leído este ff ya sabe a que acatarse, quedan solo dos capítulos para el final de esta enfermiza historia. En el siguiente capitulo veremos cual es el encargo que nos trae Aoshi-kun y les prometo que no es muy decente. Romance y humor, mas parodia diría yo, ne?

**El peor de los pecados es amarte, Leviatán**: pues bueno, no se como me atrevo a hablar de este ff, ya que lo deje varado en el primer capitulo, pues bueno, aun quedan siete mas para que me reten por eso. El género me tiene media loca, yo creo que es romance/general, porque no es angustioso o si?. Pues bueno, en el capitulo dos veremos a Kaoru confesándose con un cura no muy convencional y un reencuentro esperado.

**Bachelorette:** si, si ya se que les apestan los títulos indescifrables, pero cuando la ampolleta se me prendió, me di cuenta de que este es el titulo ideal para este ff, un ff medio bizarro, las tres parejas mas clásicas se complementan aquí, pero esta será la venganza de las mujeres, ellas no saben que significa enamorarse simplemente por que no saben amar. Imagínense a Kaoru, Megumi y Misao como las chicas mas rebeldes de la universidad, ufff que miedo…..Tengo el primer capitulo escrito, pero no lo subiré hasta que termine el segundo. Romance/humor.

Y pues bueno tengo muchos proyectos más en mente, pero paso por paso salen mejor las cosas, así como termine un ff, subiré otro nuevo.

Siento decir que como estoy en un cyber, no puedo dejarles un regalo mas apropiado a mis reviews, pero estas palabras van, de corazón, con todo el cariño y agradecimiento del mundo. Muchas gracias por sus eternos reviews a:

Verito.S-CiNtHiA-Kaoru Himura star-kaoru-luna-Ane himura-gabyhyatt-DaniChan-KRK-Arcasdrea.

Pues bueno, con este saludo cariñoso y siempre deseándoles la mejor de la suerte, se despide MONIKA-DONO, una nueva cesante más de Chile, VIII Región, Talcahuano.

Viva KazukoRk, el buen vino, un buen amigo y sobre todo…viva Chile mierdaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gracias…totales.


End file.
